The Sonic Christmas Carol
by The Unknown Alias
Summary: An argument amongst party goers at Tails's house brings up a video. Watching a fanfiction that they participated in due to the Unknown Alias, they are to decide whether or not 'A Sonic Christmas Carol' is one of the worst Christmas movies of all time.
1. With Eggman as Scrooge

Disclaimer: I do not own 'A Muppet Christmas Carol', Charles Dicken's 'A Christmas Carol', or anything else for that matter except for myself who shall narrate.

The Sonic Christmas Carol  
Chapter 1  
With Eggman as Scrooge!

* * *

Calm. When it came right down to it that was what the season was: calm. Eggman hadn't been seen in a while, supposedly taking the holidays off. No chaos had occurred, not even petty crime was being held. It seemed like for once in a long time at the area of Station Square, there was peace for the Christmas season.

This particularly held true at the Mystic Ruins where a specific home, pretty much the only one truly, was faintly glowing from the inside. The home is that of Miles 'Tails' Prower and it was the site of a Christmas party. Inside it was calm and quiet, most of the action having already been done.

The party which was being held by Tails was an effort for peace and growing friendships. Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream with her pet chao Cheese, Big with his pet frog Froggy, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Rouge, and even Shadow were there. Granted, things were already rocky and unsettled when it began, but it was thankfully put under tabs due to the fact that it was Christmas.

Currently in the living room, caked by the multicolored glow of the lights on Tails' tree, everyone was sitting down and enjoying glasses of eggnog. Vector was being a chatterbox along with Charmy as they told stories of some of their cases. Tails and Cream were listening intensively asking occasional questions. Amy was giggling nearby a nervous Sonic who was making sure to keep an eye out for another one of Amy's mistletoe schemes. Knuckles and Rouge were talking to each other in an unofficial debate, just trying to outdo the other in teasing. The other three guests however were just sitting back quietly, practically being stationary objects in the room.

"I'm telling you," Knuckles roared, "when it comes to bad Christmas movies, Santa Claus Conquers the Martians beats any others!"

"Don't even try it!" Rouge answered smoothly. "Everyone knows that while some movies are bad enough, remakes are even worse which is why the live action Grinch who Stole Christmas already beats it! Where did you come up with this 'Santa Claus Conquers the Martians' anyway? "

Knuckles remained silent, considering that he got from a show featuring some janitor and three robots.

Shadow was nearby and rolled his eyes at their argument. "Oh please. Everyone knows that a fan fiction movie like the one Alias made us do is worse than any real movie," he muttered.

Sonic however heard it. "Now that is something we can agree about Shadow!" he called. "Not only was it a terrible parody, but Eggman starred in it!"

"Oh come on Sonic," Amy whined while wrapping her arms around said blue hedgehog's neck. "Even I thought that it wasn't that bad, and I'm the biggest movie-goer of us all."

Sonic took a deadpan look as he faced the fan girl while calmly peeling off the arms. "Amy… that better be your form of a joke."

"Actually Sonic I'd have to agree with Amy," Tails piped from his seat. "While it wasn't the most original idea, it was fun. And some of the songs were catchy."

"Same here!" Charmy shouted.

"Me too!" Cream agreed.

"Oh, you've gotta be joking!" Knuckles argued.

"I agree with knucklehead for once," Rouge added.

"Oh come on! It wasn't that bad!" Vector spoke.

"It was," Espio inputted. "It was poorly thought out and it was a waste of time."

Pretty soon a large argument broke out, shouting littering the air. The only one who hadn't spoken yet sat and watched back and forth at his shouting friends. Big scratched his chin in thought before getting an idea. He stood up and took a deep breath.

"**FROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**

Everyone was frozen in place, looking on in shock at their feline friend. Even Shadow was afraid for a bit of a fraction of a millisecond there.

"Mr. Big," Cream squeaked first, "why did you shout like that?"

Big just reached behind him and pulled out a video from seemingly nowhere. It showed Eggman in a red suit walking down a dark and snowy road with images of Tails, Amy, the child known as Alias and even Marine the raccoon hanging above him. Between the sets were the words A Sonic Christmas Carol by The Unknown Alias.

"Why don't we just watch it instead of yelling?" Big asked as he handed the video to Tails.

"Sounds good to me," Tails decided as he went over his television set and slid the tape into the VCR. "We'll watch it the whole way through and see at the end if anyone's opinions changed."

"All right!" Charmy yelled as he dashed out of the room. "I'll be back with some popcorn! Who else wants any?"

As calls and orders were being placed on the heat baked corn snacks, Big smiled as he sat down with Froggy leaping onto the coffee table to turn on the surround sound system.

"Ah, the spirit of Christmas," Big sighed as the video began.

* * *

(**NOTE! While the movie portion of the story plays, there will be occasional lines written in script formation in all bold, underlined, and italic fonts. These are little inputs from the viewers. In other words, this is going to be like Mystery Science Theater 3000.)

* * *

**

The movie begins in a snowy big city, somewhere between the big industries and suburbs. Commotion is common here as it is Christmas Eve. This town is the classic Station Square in the small business section. As the camera slowly lowers onto the town, the title appears.

A Sonic Christmas Carol

_**Sonic: Warning, may not actually have Sonic the hedgehog as the main character.**_

Based of 'The Muppet Christmas Carol'.

_**Knuckles: Oh, so it's two parodies in one.**_

Starring Miles Prower for Bob Cratchit,

_**Sonic: So some guy named Bob comes in asks Alias to have Tails play a lead role?  
**__**Knuckles: That would explain why you didn't.  
**__**Charmy: Oh please let Tails play this part? Ohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease!  
**__**Amy: Be quiet you three! I'm trying to watch.**_

Amy Rose for Mrs. Cratchit,

_**Sonic: Now that I think about it, maybe it was best I didn't star.  
**__**(Large Piko Piko hammer sound occurs before Sonic fell unconscious.)**_

The Unknown Alias for Charles Dickens,

_**Knuckles: Figures.**_

Marine the raccoon as herself, Knuckles the echidna for Fozziwig, and Ivo Robotnik for Ebeneezer Scrooge.

_**Knuckles: And that's where Alias dares to be different. Usually people just put Shadow for that role.  
**__**Shadow: I'm just glad I didn't really show up in there at all!  
**__**Sonic: But is it really right to say 'Featuring Eggman'? Wouldn't it be right to say that most of the sentences in this story are in reference to Eggman?**_

The camera continued to zoom out until we could fully see and hear the actions of the citizens. Two particularly plump pigs came out of a restaurant for example.

"Ah yes, that was a fine meal!" one said in satisfaction.

"Yes it was wasn't it?" the other agreed. "What shall we do next?"

"How have… lunch?" the first suggested.

"Ah yes that's a fine idea," the second agreed as they walked off.

A mole came by on a horse drawn cart as he got agitated. "Hey!" he called to his cargo, "Quiet down back there!"

The talking cabbages continued to chatter, even ignoring the one that was being taken. "Hey! Somebody help me! I'm stolen! I'm being stolen!"

Another was walking about showing his wares. "Get your boomerang fish! Guaranteed fresh! Throw away the fish," he spoke as he demonstrated, "and it comes back to me! Get them while they're fresh!"

Finally there was a stand with countless apples of all varieties as the two sellers were shouting out. One was Marine with sea pattern clothing on, including a jacket and earmuffs. The second was a teenage boy with a simple brown leather jacket over a plain black t-shirt and jeans. The boy had wildly curly hair that seemed equivalent to an afro, long sideburns, and a pair of steel glasses. This boy was Alias.

_**Knuckles: This child is wanted for writing countless parodies. If any information can be given, please contact the local authorities and you'll be rewarded with a pat on the head.  
**__**Amy: And here's mine to you.  
**__**(Another Piko Piko hammer sound before Knuckles fell over unconscious.)  
**__**Rouge: Hmph. Maybe now we can get a silent night.**_

"Christmas apples!" Alias shouted. "Macintosh Island, Red Delicious, Granny Smith!"

"Cheaper than the store prices and perfectly fresh!" Marine shouted while eating an apple herself. "Get 'em while they last!"

Alias stared hard as she tossed her fifteenth apple core in the last ten minutes to the ground. "Won't be long considering how fast you're eating them."

"Oh come on!" Marine whined. "I'm hungry! Besides, it'll drive the prices up!"

"Oh, I'm about to drive you right off into spa-" Alias began angrily as he wound up fist for a punch until he noticed Marine had suddenly stood rigid. He followed her gaze to see you, the reader watching this. "Oh hello there!" Alias said cheerily stand still as well. "Welcome to the Sonic Christmas Carol! I am here to tell my story."

"And I'm here because I lost a bet," Marine said as she began to eat another apple.

"I'm the Unknown Alias, and what you're about to see is an original story," Alias spoke.

"And my name is Mariheywaitaminute!" said Mariheywaitaminute. "First off, you writing this, that name crack weren't funny. Secondly, this isn't an original story!"

"Well of course it is!" Alias spat.

"Nuh-uh!" she said. "A story with a wannabe author and a sailing raccoon as the narrators?"

"Well sure! Why not?" Alias answered happily.

"Because A Christmas Carol was written in the 1800's!" she countered.

"I know," Alias said seriously. "I still can't believe it took me so long to make it! But there were so many kinks in it…"

"Why should anybody believe you?" Marine said agitated.

"Because I just so happen to know the entire story of A Sonic Christmas Carol like the back of my hand!" Alias boasted.

"Prove it," Marine demanded in disbelief. (Wouldn't you be too?)

"Very well," Alias said with a smile as he turned around and held out his right hand to her behind him. "You can see the scarred remains of a wart that was once there at the base of my ring finger and-"

"No! Not your hand!" she said disgusted. "The story!"

"Ah yes, thank you," Alias said as he turned back to the camera. "Vector Crocodile was dead to begin with."

"What?" Marine asked.

"That's how the story begins!" Alias answered. "Vector Crocodile was dead to begin with! Dead like T.B. victims at Waverly Hills Kentucky!"

"Not exactly the best way to begin a Christmas story," she muttered as she went back to eating her apple.

"See what I said about kinks?" Alias stated as he turned back to the camera. "When he was alive, Vector Crocodile had a partner in his money lending business with a shrewd man named Ivo Robotnik. You shall see him soon as he comes from that corner over there."

Marine quirked and eyebrow at this. "Where?"

"There," Alias answered pointing the nearest corner to them on the left.

"When?" Marine asked further.

_**Charmy: Why? And how?**_

Alias pulled his jacket sleeve back to look at a watch. He seemed to be timing something as a countdown on it went off. "Now!"

Suddenly the entire scene became slightly darker and dark dramatic music began to play. Turning from the corner arrived a tall but fat man, his torso looking very much like an egg, with a wild orange mustache and wearing a red suit and pants while walking with a yellow cane.

"There he is," Alias said grimly. "Mr. Ivo Robotnik. Coined by the citizens as 'Eggman'. A lover of the cold, harder than the frozen earth, and more self contained than the six hundred year old oyster."

Robotnik walked by, the people about the town stopping to watch the man. Marine could help but stare and shiver as the man walked on.

"Brrr!" she huffed. "Did it suddenly get colder around here?"

Alias sighed as he shook his head. He nudged the raccoon as he began to sing to the music.

(Alias):  
**When a cold wind comes it chills you,  
****Chills 'ya to the bone!  
****But there's nothing on Earth that freezes one's heart like years of being alone.  
****  
It marks one with difference like a husband hit with a pan,  
****But the one in the world who is the worse is the guy who's called Eggman.  
****  
Mean unlike any within this city, this Ivo Robotnik.**

The nearby citizens then joined the author in song.

**There goes Mr. Humbug,  
****There goes Mr. Grim.  
****If they gave a prize for being mean,  
****The winner would be him!**

(Vegetables in a nearby cart,):  
**Old Eggman loves his money cause he thinks it gives him power,  
****If he were a flavor you can bet he would be sour!**

Alias shrugged as he turned to Marine. "See? Even the vegetables don't like him!"

They went while other citizens sang as Robotnik came by.

(Citizens):  
**There goes Mr. Skinflint,  
****There goes Mr. Greed.  
****The undisputed master of the underhanded deed.**

**He charges folks a fortune for his dark and drafty houses,  
****The poor folk live in misery, it's even worse for mouses.**

(Chorus women):  
**He must be so lonely, he must be so sad.  
****He goes to extremes to convince us he's bad.  
****He's really a victim of fear and of pride,  
****Look closely and you must find a sweet man inside…**

Eggman stops in front of the women for a second before kicking some snow into their basket for collections. The women stared at each other for a second. "NAH!"

(Citizens):

**There goes Mr. Outrage,  
****There goes Mr. Sneer.  
****He has no time for friends or fun,  
****His anger makes that clear.**

**Don't ask him for a favor for his anger just increases,  
****Not a crust of bread for those in need,  
****Not cheeses for us meeces.**

**There goes Mr. Heartless,  
****There goes Mr. Cruel.  
****He never gives, he only takes.  
****He lets his hunger rule.**

**If being mean's a way of life you practice and rehearse,  
****Then all that work is paying off, cause Eggman's getting worse!  
****Every day in every way,  
****Eggman's getting worse!**

That was the end of the song as the large crowd had followed Robotnik to a building. The man then had sharply turned to glare at the chorus line. Everyone there chattered out excuses and left. As they left, Robotnik watched them leave and scoffed.

"Bah, humbug."

* * *

Do you think this story is good or bad? Make your stand at the polls! Also if you want to speak some riffs of your own just put them in your review. Also, if anyone plans to do an MST3K story on this, go right on ahead! Just let me know in a review so I can read it.

The Unknown Alias's status: Signed out

"You know what; I would love to see bacon on a reality show! I would actually love to see somebody try and vote bacon off of the island!"


	2. With Tails as Bob Cradget

A Sonic Christmas Carol

Chapter 2  
With Tails as Bob Cratchit

* * *

Marine and Alias stood nearby at the outside window when Robotnik had entered the building. Alias was just leaning against the wall whereas Marine was standing and staring at the man.

"Man!" Marine gasped, "I know from Sonic and Tails that Eggman was a real pain, but that guy's really cold!"

"Ah, you don't know the half of it," Alias said before turning back to the audience. "Tight fisted and hand to the grindstone are the perfect phrases to describe mis-… oh dear!" he said seeing that the window they were to look through was complete filthy making it near impossible to make out anything. "Man alive! Ya' think he at least clean his windows."

"Oho and you're supposed to be author and still didn't see this coming?" Marine said smugly.

Alias stared angrily at the raccoon until an eyebrow came up in an idea, then a tightlipped smile came. Marine noticed this and stood back.

"What are you doing?" she asked fearfully.

Alias quickly grabbed her shoulders, lifted her up and then started to wipe the window clean with the captain. Face first mind you.

"I'm gonna kill you for this," she managed to mutter.

"Ah join the line!" Alias said before throwing her into the snow and turned back to the audience. "Tight fisted and hand to the grindstone are the perfect phrases to describe mister Robotnik. His will driving him into the state of a clever, uncaring and conniving little ol' sinner."

In the building, Robotnik had entered only to stop and stare at a cowering man.

"Mr. Prower…" Robotnik called. "Who is this?"

"That's Mr. Applebees sir," Miles Prower replied from his desk where he was writing the accounts of their customers, his twin tails occasionally flicking. "He's here to speak to you about his mortgage."

"Please Mr. Robotnik, I know you're very angry about this and I didn't mean to fall behind in the payments. Lord knows it being Christmas and all. Oh please don't shout at me sir. That and of course little Gwen. Her lungs aren't right. The doctor takes his share too, don't he? I mean you can yell and scream and you're right, but I'm the stone you can't squeeze blood from, and that's the truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuth!"

Okay, let fill you on what happened. While Mr. Applebees was ranting like that, Robotnik had sighed and went to his office where he took off his coat and hanged on the coat rack. He then came out and picked up Applebees by his collar, carried him to the front door and threw him out.

"Thank you for not shouting at me!" Applebees yelled.

Robotnik then slammed the door shut and glared at his workers. The chao then immediately went back to work, their nonexistent noses in their books.

"Let's begin with tomorrow's eviction notices Mr. Prower," Robotnik spoke as he entered his office to sit at his desk.

"Eviction notices?" Miles said timidly. "But tomorrow's Christmas sir!"

"Fine then," Robotnik said with a tinier edge in his voice. "You may gift wrap them."

The rather large stack of papers was laid into Miles' hands, easily over towering him.

"Wow, sure are a lot today," Miles gasped.

"Chao chao chao chao!" one of the chao workers said as a few of them came up to Miles. Roughly translated, they said 'Let us help you with that Mr. Prower.'

Miles slowly handed the papers to the chao who were flying to keep them up. Miles backed off and stared as the chao suddenly ran to one end out of a lack of balance, then the other way where they crashed into the wall.

"Christmas is very busy time for us Mr. Prower," Robotnik said as he wrote the record of income in his book. "People around this time use their mortgage money to buy presents, extra food, to throw parties even! One could say that December is the foreclosure month. The harvest moon for the money lenders" he finished with a smile and a gleam in his glasses.

All of the chao then clamored around Miles, whispering to him and urging him fro something.

"Ah, Mr. Robotnik?" Miles pipped. "May the chao workers have another shovelful of coal for the furnace? They say that their pens have frozen up, their bodies are becoming frozen, and they can't do the bookkeeping when it's this cold."

"Well then," Robotnik said unchanged, "how would the chao like to suddenly be… **UNEMPLOYED?!?!?!?**"

"CHAO!" the chao said in happiness, now dressed in tropical attire and they sang as they went back to their desks.

"It looks like you've convinced them again Mr. Robotnik," Miles said with a sigh.

Robotnik only smiled with a chuckle before going back to writing in his book.

Outside, Marine and Alias were watching these occurrences while Alias turned back to the audience to narrate.

"At that time, who else was to appear than Maria Robotnik, Ivo's only remaining relative" he said.

"Maria?" Marine asked looking about but seeing no one. "I don't see her. And how'd you get her into this movie anyway?"

"Ah, I have plenty of Dusk Nobodies following me. I use them for extra characters," Alias explained. "As for not seeing her yet, don't worry. Just wait."

Then said girl came up and knocked on the door, causing Marine to leap in fright and land face first into the snow again. Maria then began to enter as Alias looked at Marine with a smug look.

"Well?" Alias asked. "What does the raccoon say?"

"The raccoon says you must feel very happy right now," Marine mumbled.

"Hello cousin Ivo!" Maria said cheerfully as she entered. "Merry Christmas to you!"

_**Charmy: Guys, I see dead people.  
**__**Shadow: MARIA!  
**__**Amy: Shush!**_

"Merry Christmas?" Robotnik said as he looked at his cousin. "Bah! Humbug!"

Outside Marine stood up, snow covering her face. "Quick! Let's get inside! It'll be warmer."

"Ah Marine? Actually uh…" Alias said as she already rushed in. "Oh dear oh dear oh dear…" he sighed as he followed.

They both slipped in as Maria closed the door, nobody seemed to have noticed them. Marine then suddenly shivered. "Wow! I think it's even colder in here!"

"Christmas humbug?" Maria said as she began to hang her coat on the rack. "You must be kidding!"

"You say Merry Christmas," Robotnik muttered. "But with what right do tell others to be merry? You're poor enough."

"With all due respect cousin Ivo," Maria said, "what right do you have to be so depressing? You are rich enough."

"Ha ha! Even I would be speechless with that!" Marine said with a smile.

"If I had my way," Robotnik said with a dark tone, "everyone who walked around saying Merry Christmas would be baked with their own holiday feast and buried with a steak of holly through the heart."

Marine, along with everyone else except Alias, was struck shocked with that. "I guess it's the ones who barely speak that don't end up speechless," Marine muttered.

"In other words my naïve cousin Maria," Ivo continued, "I'll let you celebrate Christmas in your own way, if you let me celebrate it in mine."

"But cousin Ivo," Maria said grasping onto a wreath she brought in, "Christmas is a time of love, honesty, and charity. Now, while it's true that it hasn't truly brought me any income, I know that Christmas will do me good and has done me good!"

This caused a clamor of cheers from Miles and the chao. Of course until…

"I wonder how one celebrates Christmas on the **UNEMPLOYMENT LINE?!?!?!?**" Ivo shouted, causing the workers to go back to their duties.

In the background, Marine was at the heater, trying to bring forth more flame while Alias continued to face the audience.

"Now, like any time to this day, charities often came to many different businesses in hopes of donations for those in need. In other words, people were imitating Christians more than usual," he narrated.

At that time, the door opened again as two certain people came through. One was an armadillo with a red back, and the second was a purple chameleon with a green scarf. If you don't know who these two are, then you don't truly know the Chaotix.

_**Charmy: Yeah… it was good to see Mighty again…**_

"Mr. Robotnik I presume?" Mighty called as he and Espio came in.

Ivo cast his gaze upon his visitors with a critically judging eye. "Who are you two?"

"My name is Mighty, and this is my associate Espio," Mighty introduced. "We are with the Annual Chaotix Charity Drive, and we would like to speak to you about a donation."

"Ah!" Maria spoke with a smile. "Well this friendly gentleman is Ivo Robotnik. He's very generous, particularly to charities!"

"Cousin Maria!" Ivo growled, but was cut off by Mighty.

"Mr. Robotnik, in particular during this time of year, we believe we must help or take care of the poor and homeless," Mighty continued.

"But aren't there any poorhouses, orphanages, or perhaps prisons?" Ivo asked with fake interest.

"Ah, there are plenty of those Mr. Robotnik," Mighty answered uncomfortably.

"Ah, good." Ivo continued with the same tone. "For a moment I was worried."

"As a way for the Chaotix Detective Agency to help with the matter," Mighty continued, "we yearly collect a fund together to assist the needy. So for what amount shall we put you down for?"

Ivo paused his writing to answer. "Nothing."

"You want to remain anonymous?" Mighty asked, still not getting the point.

"No," Ivo answered, "I want to be left alone. I'm not one who likes to make my Christmas merry."

"I'm afraid that's true," Maria sighed.

"And I won't afford to make others' merry," Ivo finished.

"Now that is not true!" Maria stated.

"Don't you have other things to do Cousin Maria?" Ivo asked, obviously having enough of Maria's comments.

"Unfortunately I do, so I'll make my donation here," Maria said as she fiddled around her pocket and pulled out many gold coins before handing them to Mighty. Maria then went to the door before sharply turning back to Ivo. "Oh! Cousin Ivo, if it's alright, could you join me and Christopher for Christmas dinner tomorrow?"

Ivo sighed. "That Chris boy, why did you ever go out with that runt?"

"Why?" Maria asked in disbelief. "Because I love him Cousin Ivo!"

"BAH!" Ivo spat even harder. "The only thing more ridiculous than a Merry Christmas is love of any kind!"

"And yet I still shall be happy until the end Cousin Ivo," she said as she took up the wreath she brought with and hanged it on the door before opening it. "Well Cousin Ivo, I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!"

"Christmas, love, HUMBUG!" Ivo shouted as Maria left. Ivo grumbled as he went back to writing. Mighty and Espio however, remained standing there silently. Ivo then looked up at the awaiting duo. "You still wish a donation?" he guessed. The two nodded before Ivo stood up and went to the window. "Here's my donation, my taxes go to the prisons and workhouses, so the poor can stay there."

Both of them gasped. "But many would rather die than go there!" Mighty protested.

"If that's true," Ivo spat, "then they best do it soon and decrease the overall population."

At that alone a gleam came in Mighty's eye and he leaped. He would've gladly have Ivo's blood on his hands if Espio hadn't held him back.

_**Rouge: Who wouldn't want the doc dead?**_

"There's no need to stoop to his level Mighty," Espio reasoned as he dragged the armadillo to the door. "Besides, I do believe we've wasted enough of Mr. Robotnik's time."

"You're right!" Mighty shouted as he was shoved out the door before it slammed. "But we haven't wasted enough of his stubbornness! Just give me three minutes with that miser and I'll…" his rant faded as he was dragged away.

Robotnik stood by the door as the yelling faded, doing nothing until he suddenly grabbed the wreath and mangled it as if to tear it apart. He then stopped as a new voice arose from the door.

_**Charmy: Ah yes, my star appearance.  
**__**Amy: Shush Charmy!  
**__**Sonic groans as he wakes up. Sonic: Uhh, I had this weird dream where I-AHH! We're still watching this movie?**_

"Hark how the bells sweet silver bells all seem to say 'throw cares away'," the voice sang.

Robotnik threw open the door looking for the voice until he looked down to see a homeless kid bee in ragged clothes and was singing 'Carol of the bells'.

_**Sonic: Uhh… Amy? Can you knock me unconscious again?**_

"Ding dong ding dong, that is their song. Songs of good cheer Christmas… is… here…" the slowed to a stop as we saw the man's intimidating stare.

"What do you want?" the man demanded.

"…A penny for the song?" Charmy asked.

The door just slammed in his face. Charmy began to walk away sadly until he heard the door open. He turned around excitedly only to duck with a scream to dodge the wreath thrown at him.

_**Charmy: Exit! Stage left!**_

Inside, Robotnik slammed the door again, casting a glare to his bookkeepers whom immediately went back to work.

Off to the side, Alias was leaning against the wall with a knowing frown as he held a hot cup of hot chocolate in his hands. Marine was staring in shock as she held her bag of Christmas cookies.

"Wow!" she gasped. "You know, while Tails was at my house, he told me a bit about Eggman, but this worse than that!"

"Tell me about it," Miles muttered to them while still writing in his book.

Alias glared at Miles's breaking of the third wall before addressing Marine. "It doesn't matter. There'll be a difference at the end of the story, you'll see. In the meantime, there's nothing else to see until later so we'll just have to fast forward time."

Alias then pulled out a remote and clicked the fast forward button, causing everything to move about them quickly. Marine looked outside to even see the sun itself moving much faster.

"Alias, where'dya get that remote?" Marine asked in astonishment.

"Ah, I got it from Death who was working at a Bed, Bath, and Beyond. Luckily this one comes without those nasty side effects," Alias said happily.

He pressed the play button, the world now showing itself in the sunset hour. Lights were lit seldom through the building, and the chao led by Miles were coming to Robotnik once again.

"Uh, excuse me?" Miles said. "Mr. Robotnik? It's closing time again."

"Fine," he replied. "I expect you at 8:00 tomorrow morning."

Miles got nervous as he began. "Uh, Mr. Robotnik, if I may say, tomorrow is Christmas."

"8:30 then," the man replied.

"Uh, Mr. Robotnik?" the vulpine spoke again. "Half an hour off isn't exactly…… well customary for Christmas sir."

"Then how much is?" Robotnik asked coldly, already seeing what was going to happen.

"The whole day sir," Miles answered quietly.

"The whole day?" Robotnik asked, his anger boiling.

"If you can let me reason sir," Miles began, "there's really no profit for opening tomorrow. Other businesses will be closed so you'll have no one to do business with. Not to mention it'll waste coal for the fire."

Robotnik remained stoic as Miles ended. "It's a bad excuse for taking from a man his profit every December the 25th…"

Miles and the chao looked down in sadness.

"…but since I'm the only one who knows this, then fine. Take the day off tomorrow."

Miles and the chao looked up as Robotnik said this and cheered. They shouted their compliments and thanks as their boss began to put on his coat.

"**WILL YOU STOP THAT?!?**" Robotnik shouted, causing them all to scatter. He went through and walked out the door. "Make sure here on time the day after!" he commanded before he closed the door and left.

Alias stood outside with Marine who was eating her cookies while the boy narrated. "With the boss gone for the day, Miles and the chao began one of the happiest events of all time, the celebration of Christmas."

SONG TIME!

_**Sonic: Oh joy.**_

One of the chao looked out the window as Robotnik left. "Chao chao!" he announced, which translates into 'He's gone!'.

"Guys," Miles said happily, "time to close up for Christmas."

(Miles):

**There's magic in the air tonight, there's magic in the air.  
****The world's at its best when everybody loves and cares,  
****There's a feeling of excitement that this night will always keep,  
****After all there's only one more sleep till Christmas.**

He sang happily as he and the chao began the chores for closing, including putting away the books, closing the blinds and putting out the fireplace.

**The world has a smile today, the world has a glow.  
****And a stranger's not a stranger when that stranger says 'Hello!'  
****Everybody's family. We're having so much fun!  
****After all there's only one more sleep till Christmas.**

Miles smiled and looked around as the chores finished. Some chao in the air were finishing up the sweeping. Others were finishing up with the last of the books. They were finished. They all stepped out before Miles closed and locked the door.

_**Sonic: Wait! Help! You locked me in here!  
**__**(Insert another mallet thump as Sonic fell unconscious again.)**_

**Tis the season to be jolly and joyous, fa la la!  
****With a burst of happiness it arrives  
****It's the night when saints can always employ us,  
****To spread the news of true peace and to keep love alive!**

Miles was cut off as a chao raced by. He and the bookkeepers saw the iced road before them with celebrating chao skating on it.

"Ah! We're just in time for the annual Chao Ice Skating Party!" Miles said happily.

They watched as the chao continued to skate, doing all kinds of tricks for fun. Miles rubbed his chin in thought before racing off. Everyone watched happily as Miles then skated all around on his twin tails, switching between them. He ended back with his coworkers who were cheering.

"Thank you, thank YAAAAHHH!" he screamed as another chao accidentally skated into him.

_**Charmy: Weird thing was that actually was a blooper.**_

Alias and Marine watched this while the author's smile grew. He then looked at Marine who shortly looked back in confusion. Her face then went into shock.

"Oh no! Not now! NO!" she shouted in protest as Alias dragged her away by her paw.

Shortly after, Alias was skating by on his belly like a penguin with duck tape tied Marine riding on top of him. They both screamed, one in happiness and the other in anger, as Alias steered haphazardly with his hands.

"Time to put the brakes on this thing!" Alias said happily as then steered to the wall. Marine screamed again as Alias braced his head and rammed into the hay wall, causing Marine to be flung off into an empty barrel. Alias stood back up with a laugh as he dusted some snow off of him. He looked into the barrel to see the stuck Marine glare at him from below. "Fun huh?" Alias asked happily.

Meantime Miles was leaving, the chao coworkers staying behind for the party.

(Miles):

**There's something through the air tonight that's good for everyone.  
****Love is overflowing and it's shining like the sun,  
****Everyone is feeling it and the feeling's running deep,  
****After all there's only one more sleep till Christmas.**

**After all there's only one more sleep till Christmas day.**

Miles finished the song while staring into the star lit sky with the full moon shining bright. He then went off, unknowingly passing by a shivering Charmy who wrapped himself in newspapers to keep warm.

* * *

Unknown Alias status: signed out.

Date of Update: 12/02/2007


	3. With Vector as Marley

A Sonic Christmas Carol

Chapter 3  
With Vector as Marley

* * *

It was dark for night in a rather homely neighborhood. Ivo can be seen coming down the street, while a horse drawn carriage came as well from the other end with Alias still looking at the audience while Marine was stuck with driving the horse.

"The rather slipshod house that served as Robotnik's home was once the home of his former partner, Vector Crocodile" Alias narrated.

"Hey you want some cookies?" Marine interrupted while offering the bag.

"Not now, I'm working!" he answered. "Just stop the cart."

"Alright, alright," Marine complained as she drew the horses to a halt.

"Now, the only reason for either of the business men to live in such a dump was due to its cheap price," Alias continued before dropping to a whisper. "Now keep in mind, Vector right now is still in his grave, rotting into compost. Either that or his skin is a purse right now."

"Yuck," Marine muttered while nibbling on another cookie while tucking the bag into her pocket.

"You must keep this in mind, otherwise the events of this chapter won't seem as amazing," Alias continued to whisper.

"Why are we whispering?" Marine asked in a whisper as well.

"It adds drama," he whispered back.

"…Uh huh…" she said in disbelief.

At the door of his house, Ivo walked up and slid in his key. He unlocked the door until he got an ominous feeling. His eyes then caught sight of a slow transformation. He stared in fright as the knocker on his door slowly shifted into the face of a crocodile that Ivo recognized.

"………Vector Crocodile?" Ivo asked in fear.

_**Charmy: No, I'm Steve Irwin.**_

"IVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the face howled scaring Ivo back and scaring the horse into running off, causing Marine and Alias to be thrown off.

In that instant the howl ended, allowing Ivo to look at the knocker again, only to see that it was back to normal. He growled. "Humbug."

Marine got up while Alias was still down. "Ohh, my head. That hurt! You okay Alias?"

He didn't respond.

"Alias? Alias, this isn't funny… Alias!" she began to panic.

_**Charmy: Yay, the author's dead! Let's celebrate!**_

"Come on man! Say something! UA? Come on UA you dolt!" she demanded while shaking him.

Alias then immediately sat up as if nothing happened.

_**Charmy: It's alive!**_

"To say that Ivo wasn't startled, would be a lie" Alias continued. "Nonetheless, the moment left like it came, and the world was once again as it was."

"Ah he's fine," Marine muttered to the audience. "Didn't even distract him."

"You say something?" Alias said absent mindedly.

"Never mind" Marine muttered.

Alias got up and brushed off some more snow and saw that Ivo was entering his house. "Marine! Come on!" he shouted before turning back to the raccoon. "What are you doing?"

Marine was off on the side, digging through the snow. "I dropped my cookies when we landed. I'm trying to find them."

"Forget it!" Alias imposed. "I'll get you more cookies later. Just come on!"

He then ran to the door while Marine unwillingly followed. However they didn't make it as Ivo shut the door in time for Alias to run face first into it. He recoiled grasping his face as he muttered in pain. Marine came up to him only for him to wave her to back off.

_**Charmy: Once again, another blooper.**_

"The darkness that flooded the air was not rare in Robotnik's homestead," Alias continued with a slightly congested voice due to his nose being harmed from the run on. "To Ivo, darkness was cheap, so he liked it. But the occurrence at the door still set him on edge. So before he turned in for the night, he searched his house."

"Okay, that's it!" Marine shouted with a stomp.

"What now?" Alias whined.

"How can you tell what he's doing?" Marine asked. "We're out here and he's in there!"

"That's the thing about storytellers Marine!" Alias answered. "For any story, the storyteller and the author have to know absolutely everything in relation to it."

_**Charmy: Won't that mean that he has to know everything in the world?**_

"Since I'm both, that means I'm all the more all-knowing," Alias ended.

"Well I don't believe that you god-like parody master," Marine spat.

Alias took a breath to retaliate before turning back to the audience. "To help better the search, Ivo had no choice but to light the lamps."

Just as he said, light dimmed into existence from the window above them.

"How does he do that?" Marine asked herself.

Back in the house, Ivo walked cautiously through his home using a candle for light. He was now checking his room when he felt an ominous vibe. With a shout he swung around, using his cane to knock something over behind him. He looked at the object and took a gasp.

_**Charmy: It was Michel Jackson!**_

"My dress robe," Ivo gasped in relief as he brought the stand back up and brushed off the robe. "Ah, good. No real harm done."

Shortly after, Ivo came into his room with a platter. He was dressed in his sleeping robe and the platter carried a bowl of beef stew and a sandwich. He sighed as he sat down in a comfy chair, laid the platter on a nearby tray and warmed his hands while his fireplace before him continued to crackle.

Later on he finished his meal and finished off with a deep chug of decaffeinated coffee. But as he finished a nearby bell began to ring, which was pretty much the old version of a doorbell. He looked up curiously before scoffing. He didn't want to be bothered and the person was probably just another beggar. He laid his cup on the platter before the bell rang again, but more rapidly. Ivo then stopped, for the ringing was accompanied by a cold chill and the fireplace went out.

He began to become frightened as he then heard grunts and moans behind him. He turned slowly to see a grey glow from the staircase as the groans were getting louder and were now accompanied by rattling chains. The glow got brighter and the sounds got louder until up popped a humanoid crocodile bound in chains. He was transparent, was grey, and was laughing in some sort of victory and he looked like someone Ivo knew all too well.

"Well, well, well!" the crocodile said happily as he floated a bit closer. "If it isn't Ivo Robotnik, looking older and stingier than ever. I knew you wouldn't let me down!" he remarked with laughs.

_**Charmy: Oh come on, you can totally see the strings.**_

There was a moment of silence until Ivo spoke up, trying to deny the obvious. "Who are you and how do you know me?"

"Oh like you don't know!" the ghost replied, calling the bluff. "It's me! Your old business partner, Vector Crocodile! I haven't been dead that long!"

Ivo remained silent before speaking again. "You look like him, but you can't be him!"

"You'd doubt your own eyes Ivo?" Vector taunted.

"I would," Ivo answered. "Any little thing can make the senses lie. My meal earlier alone could be the cause of this. You could be the result of undercooked meat, a sour slab of mustard, even a spoiled slice of cheese! I wouldn't be surprised if there was more gravy than grave about you!"

It was at this that Vector couldn't hold back his laughter. "More gravy than grave!?! Ivo, believe me when I say this, that is one of the worse puns that I've ever heard in all my life! Leave those to kids' joke books."

"You're in no position to criticize me Vector," Ivo growled. "I've had enough of your insults when you were alive!"

"Well you can't blame me," Vector said with a shrug. "Considering where I've been this whole time, it's great to do anything again! Much less criticizing!"

"Well then other than to make fun of me again, why are you here?" Ivo demanded.

CUE THE MUSIC!

(Vector):

**I'm Vector Crocodile of wealth based lust and greed.  
****I always took the cash I want and ignored those in need,  
****I specialized in taking cash, spreading fear and doubt.  
****And if you could not pay the rent, I simply threw you out!**

"I remember the one day in winter I evicted an entire orphanage!" Vector reminisced. "Looking at those little tykes with their frostbitten dolls…" he said with a laugh until he shuddered in shame.

**I'm Vector Crocodile, my heart is painted black.  
****I should've known that all my acts would leave me here in shackles,  
****Now bound to hell, I'm double ironed and exhausted by the weight,  
****For I had joy in taking fun so my prison is made from hate.**

**I'm Vector Crocodile, WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHH!  
****I'm Vector Crocodile, WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHH!**

Ivo stood back frightened as Vector's chains would rattle every time he howled. "But Vector, you weren't completely heartless! You loved your fellow man!"

"Well, that's true," Vector said offhandedly. "I did still love mankind for something. I think it was their money!" he finished as some of the chains wrapped around Ivo and he got up in his partner's face.

**Doomed Ivo! You're doomed for all time!  
****Your future is being written by your past and present crimes.  
****These chains will form by what you say and do,  
****So have your fun cause when life's done, this nightmare waits for you!**

Ivo quickly shoved off the chains, still confused. "Just what are these chains Vector?"

Vector began to howl as the chains slowly began to drag him back. "Hey watch it back there! These chains were made by me when I was alive with my acts of greed! You have a set of chains yourself, and I wouldn't be surprised if yours is worse than mine at this point!"

"Well there has to be some good news then," Ivo reasoned. "After all you wouldn't come all the way just to tell me that I have no chance!"

"Well, there is something, ow! Not so hard!" Vector shouted as the chains pulled harder. "It's already too late for me, but I was able to pull some strings for you! Tonight you'll be visited by three more spirits."

"More ghosts!?!" Ivo shouted backing himself to the wall. "I've already had enough from you!"

"Hey, I can't make the details here," Vector said. "I'm lucky enough just to get you this chance! Besides, if you don't listen to what these three will have to say, then you'll have no real chance at all! Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one."

"The first at one?" Ivo said exhaustedly. "Can't I just meet all three at once and get it over with?"

"Again, we have no choice," Vector said, the chains now pulling him down the staircase.

**I'm Vector Crocodile, WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHH!  
****I'm Vector Crocodile, WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHH!  
****I'm Vector Crocodile, WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHH!  
****Change!**

The entire room then dimmed as Vector shouted the last line as the loudest of all. The fireplace then lit back up beside Ivo, who had never been so bewildered in his life.

"And so Vector faded back into the darkness, leaving Ivo once again alone in his home," Alias narrated from outside.

Marine stared up at the relit window. The entire occurrence was loud enough to be heard. "Wow, it's kinda frightening when you think about it. Shouldn't you be worried about any kid that might be reading this?"

"Nah, anybody who would want to read this will have already seen the movie so they know what to expect. Besides, this is Fanfiction," Alias answered.

"Hmm. Good points," Marine agreed as she held out a bag to Alias. "Cookies? Turns out I had them in my pocket this whole time."

Alias turned away with a breathy growl.

"What?" Marine asked.

Alias turned sharply to glare at her. She grew a smug smile she leaned over and pecked this nose to spite him.

Alias looked again at his watch. "Let's see here, we have about fifty minutes till one, so…" Alias then leaped out with fists a blazing and a battle cry as he attacked Marine out of anger.

Back inside, Ivo climbed into his draped bed, bringing his cane just in case. He looked quickly at his empty room. "Humbug," he mumbled before closing his bed curtains.

* * *

The Unknown Alias's status: signed out.

Date of Update: 12/04/2007


	4. With Cream as the Past Spirit

A Sonic Christmas Carol

Chapter 4  
With Cream as the Past Ghost

* * *

We begin outside Ivo's home near a gate that blocked off passage to the back yard. Alias and Marine we're on the top of the gate as Alias jumped down.

"Come on Marine!" he called with a wave. He was rather battered and bruised from his fight with Marine and one of his eyes was rather swollen.

"Forget it Alias!" Marine called back, and was completely unscathed. "I've had enough of this story. I don't care if I'm only here cause I lost a bet or not, but I'm not going through any more of this."

"Too late to turn back now woman," Alias spoke. "Now come on and jump down here! I'll catch you! Unless the great captain Marine is a COWARD!"

"WHAT?!?" Marine shouted as she crouched. "Looks like one beating wasn't enough for you!"

She then leaped off like a missile, aiming for Alias. He walked forward a little bit to catch her, only for her to jet over his head and into the snow. Alias blinked and turned to see Marine get back up and glare at him. "Missed," Alias said with a shrug.

_**Charmy: Again, another blooper.**_

"Why I aughta," she began until something came to her. She padded herself down in a panic. "Oh great! I must've left my cookies on the other side!"

She went to the gate to see that this time she really lost her cookies on the other side of the gate. She then pressed against the gate, her fur pressed to her body as she slid through the bars like a cat. She then grabbed her cookies with a smile and slid back through.

She glanced at Alias who stood there, mouth agape and finger pointing to her. "What?"

"…You could fit through those bars?" he asked.

"Well yeah. What about it?" she replied.

Alias growled again with clenched fists and turned to go.

"What?" Marine protested as she began to nibble another cookie.

* * *

Up in his room, Ivo was sleeping soundly while his nearby grandfather clock remained silent. It was almost one o'clock. 

Outside, the top of a wooden cane shot up and latched onto a tree limb near Ivo's bedroom window. The top was connected to a chain, and the chain began to pull. Alias was hanging to his cane and Marine was on Alias's back as the cane was pulled up to the tree limb.

"Ivo continued to sleep soundly through the night, once again in the calm quiet of a dreamless rest" Alias narrated.

Marine looked down as she held on to her 'partner'. "You know Alias, somebody could break his neck if he fell from here."

"Marine, do you want to know what happens or not?" Alias asked as they dangled.

"Not" she answered.

"Well too bad" Alias spat as they arrived at the limb. "Now get on, there's Ivo's window over there. And just in time!"

In the room, the nearby clock made its classic music before bells were struck one. Immediately Ivo's eyes shot open. Another cold chill rushed through the air and the nearby candle blew out.

Outside Alias stood on the limb and stretched out his arms. "EXPECT THE FIRST GHOST WHEN THE BELL TOLLS ONE!" he quoted.

Immediately a bright light shone in the room, scaring Marine into falling over. She shouted in pain a bit as Alias grabbed her tail in time to haul her back up. He was unaffected by the flash sine his transition lenses in his glasses kicked in.

Inside, Ivo was on his bed and frightened at the bright light. He readied his cane in defense before throwing open the bed curtain. The light however was brighter than it seemed, forcing Ivo to try to block it with his arm.

The light then seemed to condense together, and in one final flash it took form. It was young and small peach skinned rabbit with large floppy ears, large anime worthy eyes, and draped in a white flowing dress as she floated in the air like in water.

"Are you the first the first spirit to come?" Ivo asked silently.

"Yes," the spirit answered.

_**Charmy: Oh yeah, stupid question.**_

"But… you're just a child!" Ivo said in amazement.

"But I've been alive for over two thousand years now. I am the spirit of Christmas past," she said.

"Well then… why are you here?" Ivo asked.

"For your welfare," she answered.

Ivo chuckled. "A good night's sleep would've been better for my welfare."

"Your salvation then," she backed up. "Let us begin. We much to see."

She then faced the nearby window which automatically opened. Alias and Marine were in clean and clear view, though they didn't seem to be noticed.

Ivo's eyes widened. "Have you gone mad? I'm still mortal! I can't fly!"

"Just grab my ear and you will," she solved, offering her ear.

Ivo hesitantly grabbed the ear like a hand, and instantly Ivo began to hover. Outside Alias smiled again as he took the chained hook of his cane and swung it around. Marine got nervous as Ivo and the spirit passed overhead and Alias swung the hook. It reached out and hooked onto Ivo's ankle and locked itself there.

"What are you doing?" Marine asked frightened.

"Oh nothing," Alias answered as his smile grew.

"Nothing?" Marine asked skeptically as she looked at the chain coming out from the other part of the cane.

"Well… just hold on," Alias said as he held Marine to her by the waist.

"Wait, wait! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

The chain had ended and the resulting jerk forced them into the air. Marine had slipped from Alias's grasp and had to dangle by his foot to not fall. She screamed and Alias laughed as the spirit quickly flew through the air with Ivo.

"Woo hoo!" Alias shouted. "This is better than I thought it would be! Oh, look out down there Marine!"

"What? What for?" Marine asked as she looked around, but too late as she shouted in pain after running into a chimney stack.

"Yah ha ha ha!" Alias howled. "Hello Station Square!"

"Good bye lunch!" Marine shouted with a green face.

"Uh, spirit?" Ivo spoke.

"Yes?" she inquired.

Ivo hesitantly looked down at the hitchhiking boy who smiled and waved back. "You know what? Never mind."

Off on the horizon, another bright light was beginning to form like a sunrise.

"Wow!" Alias gasped. "Hey Marine! You gotta see this!"

"I don't wanna!" she whined.

"Spirit, what's that light?" Ivo asked. "I know it can't be dawn."

"It's the past," the spirit answered simply.

The light then grew brighter and enveloped them.

"IT'S BEAUTIFUL MARINE!" Alias exclaimed.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY!" Marine howled.

The light then dimmed out to reveal that they were now flying over a forest. However the spirit didn't know about her extra passengers so she wasn't concerned about flying low.

Marine however was. "Alias! We're going down!"

"Uh oh, hang tight Marine! This is gonna be rough!" Alias advised.

As they went through the air, sounds of accidents could be heard accompanied by Alias and Marine's words. In order, the sentences were made by Alias, then Marine, then repeat.

"X'cuse me sir!"  
"Ow! That hurt!"  
"Pardon us miss!"  
"Sorry about that!"  
"Look out Marine!"  
"What? Ulm!"

They then came out of the wood, looking rather mangled. Alias then yanked something out of Marine's mouth and showed it to her.

"Marine, allow me to introduce you to Froggy."

_**Big: FROGGY!**_

"We've met," Marine spat while wiping her tongue.

Suddenly Ivo's flying went limp as he now dangled from the spirit's ear. Keep in mind she was silently saying 'ow' constantly during this moment. As they floated down, they looked about their final destination. It was a small gathering of a few buildings that made up a private school yard.

"And so they arrived in the childhood of Ivo Robotnik," Alias narrated.

"Man," Marine gasped. "That was without a doubt one of the worst moments of my life."

"Well it's over now, and we're not gonna be traveling the same way," Alias assured.

"Thank heavens!" Marine sighed as her feet touched the ground. "Safe at last."

She then heard two growls behind her and turned around. They were two coon hounds, one named 'Old Dan' and the second 'Little Ann'. Guess the reference!

**_Charmy: McGruff the crime hound?_**

Marine sighed. "Not safe."

She then took off with the dogs in hot pursuit. "Stop! I'll have you know I lived in the Chaos Sea!" she shouted as she ran.

Alias stared on with mouth agape until he bit his lip and turned his attention back to the audience. "It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve and Ivo became aware with a thousand sights and smells that were connected to a thousand more hopes, cares, joys, and dreams that were long forgotten."

Ivo landed on his feet and taking in the sight as the memories came flowing back. "This is my school! This is where I spent my whole childhood! Just look! There's Henry!" he said pointing at a boy. "And there's Edmund, he was my best friend! Excuse me boys? Hello?"

"These are just shadows of your past Ivo," the spirit explained as no one responded to Ivo's calls. "They cannot see, hear, or feel you. Now let's go inside. That's where we must watch."

Alias saw this and then turned to Marine who was still running from the dogs. "Come on Marine, stop playing with the dogs! Time to go!"

"Tell that to them!" Marine shouted as she ran. "Save me! Save me! I don't wanna be skinned!"

"All right, all right" Alias sighed. "Just get in the school; I'll take care of things from there."

Marine took the chance and ran into the open doors of the school after Ivo. Alias followed her in a split second and slammed the doors behind him, causing the hunting dogs to run into the door.

* * *

In the school there were many wide desks before a podium and teacher's desk along with a chalkboard. Beside the podium on the wall was a shelf with busts of great literary minds. There was Aristotle, Dante, Moliere, Shakespeare, and finally the two living faces of Marine and Alias. 

"And man alive what a rush of memories came back to Ivo as he beheld his old classroom," Alias continued to narrate while Marine nibbled another cookie.

"I know all of this," Ivo muttered to the spirit as he went through the room. "The room, the desks, the very smell of the chalk… this was where I chose my job."

"And is he familiar to you?" the spirit asked as she pointed to someone at a desk.

Ivo gasped at the sight. There was a young and portly boy with a lush head of red hair.

"Ivo beheld a small boy," Alias narrated. "A small boy that he knew all too well."

"By God," Ivo gasped. "It's me…"

Boys then came in as the young Ivo continued to write in a notebook.

"Come on Ivo, the last carriage for the break is coming!" one of the boys urged.

"Aw, what's the point Edmund?" another boy said. "You know Ivo never goes home for Christmas."

"Aw, who cares about stupid old Christmas?" the young Ivo spat.

"This wasn't unusual for me," Ivo remembered as he continued to watch himself. "I was often alone. It gave me more time to focus on work and studies. To me Christmas was a time to get some extra work done. A time for solitude."

Alias sighed from his seat. "You know, I'm never going to understand these things."

"What, you were never alone?" Marine asked.

"Are you kidding?" Alias answered. "My sister is annoying, my best friend was always willing to talk, and the fifty voices in my head or so keep me company anyways, even when I don't want them to."

Marine stared. "No wonder you'll never understand these things, you're crazy!"

"Let's see another Christmas in this place," the spirit suggested.

"There's no point," Ivo said solemnly. "They were all the same. Nothing had changed until graduation."

"But you've changed," the spirit corrected.

Soon the young Ivo became like a blurred image and moved for a few seconds before being replaced by the image of the Ivo from the year after.

"And so the years performed their sad dance," Alias narrated, "and in mere moments the majority of Ivo's entire childhood flashed before him. Even the very school he was watching grew older with the times and began to faintly corrode before him."

At saying that, the nose of the Shakespeare bust beside them fell off.

"Ooh, that's not a good sign," Alias commented.

"What makes you say THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Marine then shouted the brace for their side broke off, causing the now leaning shelf to have them squished between the wall and the extremely heavy busts.

A new voice then broke through the air. "Well master Robotnik, graduation day!" the elderly voice called. The man was portly as well, was bald, and even had a grey moustache similar to Ivo's.

Ivo's face lit up in excitement. "That's my grandfather! He was the headmaster of my school! Dear old grandpa Gerald! He was the one who taught me my greatest lesson!"

"Stand my grandson," Gerald spoke, bringing the young Ivo to a rise. "Build your life as the school is. "

Meanwhile behind them on the shelf, Marine and Alias were struggling to push the busts far enough away. This promptly failed as they were crushed again.

"Yes Ivo," Gerald said proudly as he stood behind the podium. "Work hard, work long, and be constructive! Dear Ivo, this is your day, the day you go out into the real world! You must keep your nose to the grindstone. Do so, and your life and future will be as sturdy and stable as this very building!"

At that time, Alias and Marine finally pushed the busts far away enough for their room. But the shift in weight caused the shelf to tip the other way, and they ended up piling up with the broken busts on the floor right beside Gerald.

"Hmm. I've been meaning to fix that shelf," he muttered. "Anyway, you've been accepted into a fine company in Station Square. Today, you become a man of business. Believe me, you're going to love business. After all, it is the Japanese way!"

"Ah, Gerald?" Alias whispered while tapping on Gerald's shoulder. The elder knelt down as Alias whispered into his ear.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry," Gerald apologized. "It is the American way!" he said.

"Yes, good!" Alias approved.

"No problem," Gerald replied. His eyes then shot open and looked at where Alias was before shrugging. "Ah, and here's your coachman now!" he said.

"Come Ivo, there's still much to see," the spirit instructed.

Ivo turned around with the spirit as the world flashed by like his childhood. But he was able to hear that most important lesson one more time from his grandfather before he vanished.

"Remember, don't tip the driver."

* * *

The flash faded to show Ivo in front of a familiar restaurant on a dark night. 

Nearby Alias was near an open lantern on a ladder with a lit flame coming from his cane. Marine was nearby sitting on the lamppost. "That second later, Ivo had found himself on a city street at night, looking at a building he hadn't seen in years."

"Tell me Ivo, do you remember what this place is?" the spirit asked.

Ivo looked in astonishment. "Remember it? How can I not? It's the Master Emerald restaurant! I had my first job here as the financial manager!"

"Once again it was Christmas Eve," Alias continued as he began to lift his cane. "Night was arriving and the lamplighters were applying their trade."

With this, Alias absentmindedly put his cane to the lamp candle, catching Marine's tail in the process.

_**Charmy: Wow, a whole lot of funny moments here sure were the results of bloopers!**_

Marine went rigid before seeing her now flaming tail. "Alias you idiot! What are you doing? Light the lamp, not the raccoon! Light the lamp, not the raccoon!" she shouted and panicked. "Putmeout!Putmeout!Putmeout!Putmeout!"

"I'm sorry already!" Alias said in a panic as he looked around. He then noticed a barrel below that was filled with water, though the top was frozen. "MARINE!"

"What?" she asked.

He then tapped her forehead, causing her to fall backwards in a scream. She fell into the barrel, breaking the ice.

Her head poked up shivering, her tail obviously put out. "Th-th-th-thank you."

"You're welcome," Alias said with a smile until Marine's head went back under with a shiver.

Meanwhile with Ivo, a well dressed red echidna stepped out of the restaurant to look about the street.

_**Knuckles: And I must say I looked the best dressed out of anyone in this whole thing!  
**__**Rouge: Wait a minute, when did you wake up?  
**__**Knuckles: Ah, shortly after Sonic. Can I have some more eggnog Tails?  
**__**Tails: Sure, be right back!  
**_  
"And would you look at that?" Ivo said with a smile. "It's my boss, Knuckles himself! Rough to anyone else, but as for his friends and employees he was as mean and painful as a butterfly."

"Ah," Knuckles sighed. "It's nightfall and the lamplighters are at work. It's Christmas Eve now if not before. It's time for the party!"

Ivo gasped in rare delight. "Oh yes, it's the annual Echidna family Christmas party!" he said as he began to walk in.

Off to the side however Alias was stirring his cane in the barrel Marine was. "Marine? Hello? For crying out loud woman, just grab the stick!"

Back inside, there were many people moving about. Knuckles then went to the middle of the room with a clap. "Excuse me? Can I have everyone's attention please?"

Alias then entered with some kind of a raccoon Popsicle made out of his cane. A rather largely endowed woman walked by, causing him to stop and stare at her with a smile. He then sighed and went to the wall. He swung his cane, shattering the ice off of Marine who then fell to the floor.

"I guess I should thank you for that," she said as she stiffly got up.

"Ah, no problem" he said.

"Listen, if I could just have everyone's attention for just a moment…" Knuckles kept trying, his patience slowly running thin.

Up above in the stairs, a familiar crocodile watched the echidna's pleas with a laugh. Ivo noticed him. "Well I'll be, it's Vector! Quite a change to see him so youthful."

"Can I have your attention please?!?" Knuckles tried again with a growl. Finally he couldn't take any more. "QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTT!"

This time they shut up.

"Thank you," Knuckles thanked, calming his self. "Welcome once again to the annual Echidna family Christmas party! As per tradition, it's time once again for me to make a small speech."

"And so it's time for my traditional small nap!" Vector called with a chuckle.

"Ah, pay no mind from the walking handbag," Knuckles waived. "Now for my speech," he began as he pulled out a card. "Thank you all, and merry Christmas!" he read.

Vector blinked at it. "That was the speech? It was pointless! It was obvious! It was stupid! It was… short?……… I LOVED IT!" he howled.

"Good!" Knuckles smiled. "Now how about we actually get this party started? Hit it!" he shouted to the band.

The band then began to play a regal orchestra. The drummer however was having difficulty in trying to steady him self.

_**Knuckles:……What kind of boring party is this?**_

Marine looked around, being followed by Alias. She then noticed there was a table off to the side with a chef standing by. "Hey, there's a buffet! I am kinda hungry…"

They went to the table to see the Swedish chef! (You didn't think I could replace him, would you?)

"In this foodie oodie herskie…"

He threw open two plate covers to show two bunches of grapes that sang. "Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!"

"You know what? Never mind," Marine recoiled. "One thing I've learned from living in the Chaos Sea is never to eat singing food."

Soon through a door way came another person. He was younger looking Ivo, just he still had a head of hair. Though it was thinning… Present Ivo watched as his past self came up to Knuckles with a transcript.

"Excuse me Mr. Echidna, but I've been going through the accounts. Do you have any idea just how much we're paying for this party?" he asked.

"Oh come on Ivo!" Knuckles said. "This is Christmas time! It's a time for generosity! Don't worry about the price tag. Now go and enjoy yourself. Meet some people!" he shooed.

Back with the band, the drummer finally reached the limit of his patience and slammed onto the drums for a bit, causing the whole band to go into a new and thankfully more upbeat song. Just like that excitement flew through the room and everyone.

"Aha! I'm a dancing fool!" Vector shouted as he too began to move with the beat.

_**Charmy: See? This is why I play the drums!  
**__**Sonic is getting up again. Sonic: Uhh… what I miss?**_

Knuckles was now walking through the crowd with a new face as he talked. "Yeah, I think these parties are so great that I might even hold them twice a year."

As the new face followed, it accidentally brushed a passing past Ivo.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he muttered, but stopped when he noticed the face.

She was around the same age as he was, had blue eyes and red hair.

_**Amy: You know guys, I know Alias came out of nowhere with this girl, but I can't help but feel like I've met her before…  
**__**Sonic: Yeah, I had the same feeling. Weird thing was I couldn't help but think of what felt like me dieing.  
**__**Knuckles: Really? Same thing with me but with her kissing you into becoming Super Sonic.  
**__**Shadow: Hmmm… perhaps this deserves a deeper investigation…**_

Knuckles noticed the meeting. "Ah yes, you two haven't met yet, have you? Elise, this is Ivo Robotnik, the finest financial mind in town. Ivo, this is Elise, a friend of the Echidna family."

"A pleasure to meet you," Elise said. Ivo responded with the classic movement of kissing her hand.

"Well then, I'm glad you two finally met," Knuckles said, his voice along with everything else beginning to echo as the present Ivo focused on Elise.

"Do you remember this?" the spirit asked.

Ivo looked grim. "Yes. I remember. I remember all too well."

"There was of course another Christmas Eve with this woman a few years later," she said.

Ivo then looked at her with despair in his eyes. "No. Please, don't show me that Christmas. Please no…"

* * *

Unfortunately, another flash occurred, dimming them into a new place. It was a small country road with a fresh snowfall blanketing the land. It was the twilight of late morning as Ivo turned. In front of him was not only Alias and Marine on a bench also watching what Ivo was focusing on, but also Elise sitting farther away on another bench as the Ivo of the time came to her.

"Another year before our wedding Ivo?" Elise asked, not even looking at him.

"I can't help it Elise," the young Ivo answered. "How can we marry now when there's not even enough money for a decent home? The investments haven't been growing as they should."

"And that's what you said last year," she added, now looking at him.

"Business continues to be bad," he insisted.

"You're a partner in your own firm now," she said.

The young Ivo got up with a sigh. "And I'm still barely making a profit for us."

"But you said the partnership was the goal," she said.

"But I'm doing this for you, that's what matters," he countered. "I love you Elise."

Elise donned a sad smile. "You did once." She then got up as music began.

(Elise):  
**There was a time where I was sure,  
****That you and I were truly one,  
****That our future was forever  
****And would never come undone.  
****And we came so close to being close,  
****And though you cared for me,  
****There's distance in your eyes of late  
****So we're not meant to be.**

**The love is gone,  
****The love is gone.  
****The sweetest dream that few have ever known,  
****The love is gone,  
****The love is gone.  
****I wish you well, but now I must leave you alone.**

**There comes a moment in your life like a window  
****And you see the future there before you  
****And how perfect life can be.  
****But adventure calls with unknown voices pulling you away.  
****Be careful or you'll might regret  
****The choice you make someday**

**When love is gone,  
****When love is gone.  
****The sweetest dream that we have ever known.  
****When love is gone,  
****When love is gone.  
****I wish you well, but I must leave you now alone.**

By now, the young Ivo had left in shame. The present Ivo kept watching this in sadness knowing that he could only watch the most painful moment of his life. He slowly walked up to Elise, daring to join in singing.

(Elise and Ivo):  
**It was almost love,  
****It was almost always.  
****It was like a fairy tale we'd live out you and I,  
****And yes some dreams come true,  
****And yes some dreams fall through,**

By now, Ivo became too sad to even go on and dropped out of singing.

(Elise):  
**And yes, the time has come,  
****For us to say good-bye.  
****Yes some dreams come true,  
****And yes some dreams fall through,  
****Yes, the time has come for us to say good-bye.**

Elise then walked away from Ivo, unknowingly passing by a sobbing Marine who leaned against a slightly soft faced Alias. "Oh come on girl," he consoled. "It's gonna be alright, alright?"

_**Amy as she sniffs in sadness: Uwaah! Somebody get me a tissue…  
**__**(Tails notices Cream is crying as well and offers a tissue. The others sigh while Knuckles notices something.)  
**__**Knuckles: Rouge, are you crying too?  
**__**Rouge: No I'm not knucklehead! I just have something in my eye…**_

Ivo is now in starting tears as he glares at the spirit of Christmas past. "Why are you taking delight in tearing open old wounds? Why do you show me these depressions?"

"These are the things that have happened in time," the spirit defended. "The fact that they are or they hurt you so is not for me to be held responsible for."

Ivo ground his teeth in sadness. "Then leave me!" he howled as he sat onto a bench. He wept into his hands as the world around him changed. He raised his head to see that once again he was in his room.

Outside on the windowsill Alias sat and shook his head with Marine laid down beside him. He then turned back to the audience.

"And so once again, Ivo was alone in his bedchambers. He was completely exhausted in his heart, and he pained by himself until the clocks struck the next hour," he narrated.

At that time a clock tower could be heard along with the one in Ivo's bedroom and seemed to wake up Marine.

"Uhh… what happened? What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Apparently you cried yourself to sleep," Alias explained. "And it's two o'clock now."

"Would it be too early for breakfast?" she asked.

"Heck yeah!" Alias answered.

"Oh good, dinner!" she sighed.

Alias just stared before sighing and looking to the room once more.

* * *

Unknown Alias's status: signed out

Date of Update: 12/07/2007


	5. With Sonic as the Present Spirit

A Sonic Christmas Carol

Chapter 5  
With Sonic as the Present Spirit

* * *

Ivo's mourning ended and his head went up in observation after the clock struck two.

"Ivo knew that the second spirit was to arrive at this time," Alias narrated. "But when the tone faded away…"

"……Nothing?" Ivo wondered.

He got his answers when the lights turned on in the next room along with a joyful laughter. Soon a large blue head swung down to show it being a blue hedgehog with his hair spikes slicked back. "Hey!" he called happily. "Come on in here! Get to know me!"

_**Sonic: Finally, I make my appearance!**_

Ivo hesitantly came in and gasped. All around there were cornucopias and platters overflowing with many delicious delectables making it seem more like Thanksgiving.

The spirit's laugher brought his attention to the corner of the room where the giant animal sat. "Come on! Get to know me!" he repeated before blinking in confusion. "Uh, did I already say that?"

"…Yes," Ivo answered curiously.

"Well you'll have to forgive me on that," the hedgehog shrugged. He was wrapped however in a regal green robe and a small wreath crowned his head. "It's actually kinda expected with me. You see, I'm the spirit of Christmas present. So naturally, my mind is always focused on the here and now. And now is the night before the dawn before the day of Christmas! Did I happen to mention that I'm the spirit of Christmas present?"

"Yes, twice now," Ivo answered, now easing into calm. "You're a little forgetful spirit."

"Wrong, I'm a big forgetful spirit!" the hedgehog joked. "But then again, since I'm the spirit of Christmas present, my mind is always focused on the here and now. And the now is Christmas!"

Ivo smiled. "I must say I've never met anyone like you."

"Are you sure?" the spirit asked. "After all I did have over two thousand brothers and sisters that came before me!"

"Two thousand?" Ivo asked with a smile. "Just imagine the grocery bills!"

_**Sonic: Weird part was he improvised that. Not bad!**_

The spirit laughed happily and stood up while quickly shrinking down to size, now barely coming up to Ivo's waist. "That's a good one! So tell me, have you ever noticed how everything seems so wonderful at Christmas?"

Ivo's smile faded as he remembered his past. "I guess not. I suppose I never truly understood about Christmas."

"Well you don't have to worry about that!" the spirit consoled. "By the end of the night, you will understand!"

The spirit then went back into Ivo's room and headed towards the only window. You know, the one that Alias and Marine were using?

"Oh no!" Marine gasped as she realized what was going to happen.

"Wee-hee!" Alias cheered in delight as the spirit then threw open the window, shoving the two off to the ground.

The spirit breathed in the air and sighed in comfort. "All right! Come on Ivo, it's time to back out into the world!"

Down below Marine and Alias were getting back up. Alias was chuckling and Marine was growling as they brushed their selves off.

"Just what are you laughing at?" Marine asked irately. "Are you saying you enjoyed that?"

"Well sure, why not?" Alias answered with a shrug.

Soon the spirit and Ivo faded into the street near them.

"Allow me to welcome you to Christmas morning!" he said with a wave of his hand.

_**Sonic:………Welcome.**_

Soon the scene was altered to show it was late morning. Many people were out and about happily with their cheer practically replacing air. Nearby there was a small chorus of Chao singing chorals until one Chao accidentally knocked another over with his cymbal. The spirit laughed and music picked up again.

(Sonic):  
**It's in the singing of a street corner choir,  
****It's getting home and getting warm by the fire,  
****It's true, wherever you find love, it feels like Christmas.**

**A form of kindness that we share with each other.  
****Where everybody is a sister or brother,  
****It's true, wherever you find love, it feels like Christmas!**

**It is, the season of the heart,  
****A special time of caring,  
****The ways of love made clear.  
****It is, the season of the spirit!  
****The message, if we hear it,  
****Is to make it last all year!**

As the spirit sang, the people around them were doing their acts of love. Gifts were exchanged, singing and dancing surrounded them, and the spirit even brought Ivo to look into a window to see a poor family of mice. Ivo just couldn't help but smile at the sight.

_**Knuckles: Because they had a giant screen TV that he could steal.**_

(Mouse Wife):  
**It's the giving a gift to another,  
****A pair of mittens that were made by your mother,  
****It's all the ways that we show love that feels like Christmas!**

**A part of childhood we'll always remember,  
****In the end it's the soul of December,  
****Cause when you do the best for love, it feels like Christmas!**

The spirit then dragged Ivo away to the center of the road, and seems as if the people could see the spirit as they were singing and dancing with him.

(Sonic):  
**It is, the season of the heart!  
****A special time of caring,  
****The ways of love made clear!  
****It is, the season of the spirit!  
****The message, if we hear it,  
****Is to make it last all year!**

The spirit then went back to Ivo with a dance while the man began to slightly sway to the music.

**It's in the singing of a street corner choir,  
****It's getting home and getting warm by the fire,  
****It's true, wherever you find love, it feels like Christmas…**

The music then slowed as the spirit was finishing with flourishes.

**It's true wherever you find love… it feels like Christmas…**

**It feels like Christmas…**

**It feels like Christmas!**

**It feels like Christmas…**

The song ended as the people went back to their day, and Ivo couldn't help but feel warm from it all.

_**Charmy: That's saying a lot since he's still in pajamas!  
**__**Knuckles: Maybe he's on fire.  
**__**Amy: You know Sonic, you actually sang really well!  
**__**Sonic: Yeah, Alias practically ran through a boot camp to have me perfect it.**_

"Well spirit I must say," Ivo said, "I knew I was missing out on something but I never knew it was something that could actually cheer me up like this! Please, show me people I know. Friends probably, better yet! Show me my cousin!"

_**Sonic: Unfortunately she was naked at the time…

* * *

**_

Soon Ivo and the spirit appeared into the living room of a home where a party seemed to be held. His smile grew and brightened as he saw the people that were chatting happily around him. In the room were many citizens of the town, both human and animal. But the center of attention was the hosting couple of Maria and her boyfriend. He was wearing a red sweater and blue jeans with some boots. His name was Christopher Thorndyke.

"Well well," Ivo sighed as he looked around. "I came to their party after all…"

Nearby Alias and Marine poked their heads up next to the banquet table.

"Man Alias," Marine moaned as she rubbed her head. "This warping business is giving me a headache. This story better end soon!"

"Ah you get used to it," Alias shrugged. "As for me, I've never had this much fun since I went to the premier of 'I Am Legend'!"

_**Knuckles: Warning, obvious advertisement!**_

Marine then noticed a nearby platter of food. "Oh good! I'm getting hungry," she said as she began to bite into an apple.

"Well," Chris said standing up, "We've had our feast, we sang our carols, so what do we do now?"

"How about a game Chris?" Maria suggested.

"Yes!" a penguin guest agreed. "We must have a game on Christmas!"

Ivo blinked in confusion. "Do people really play games on Christmas?"

"Man, I just love games!" the spirit kinda answered.

Meanwhile Alias kept glancing back at Marine as she ate the bowl of fruit. Finally he couldn't hold in his disgust. "Marine, you do realize that's wax, right?"

Marine blinked and looked down at her apple. "I was wondering about the texture," she said as she began to spit the fruit out.

"So then, how about we play 20 questions?" a boar suggested.

A chorus of agreements arose as Chris set his glass of eggnog down. "All right then, I'll be it!"

"Oh yes, let Chris be it!" Maria agreed. "He comes up with the best ones!"

"Well, I do have a good one," Chris said smugly.

Soon questions were arising from all of the guests.

"Is it vegetable?"

"Nope," Chris answered.

"Mineral?"

"Nah."

"Animal?"

"What else?" he joked.

"Is in on a farm?"

"Never!"

"In the city then?"

"If at all."

"Does it draw a cart?"

"You'd have a better chance with the farm!"

"A dog?"

"Nope!"

"A cat?" Ivo asked.

"A cat?" Maria then asked.

"I said it first cousin!" Ivo gloated, obviously getting too into the sight.

"No," Chris finally answered to Ivo's dismay.

"Well then" Maria tried again, "is it something that many people don't want?"

"Without a doubt!" Chris laughed.

"Is it mouse?" the guests began to wonder again.

"No."

"Is it a raccoon?"

"Hey! I'm offended!" Marine shouted.

"Hey Offended, my name's Alias!" he said offering his hand.

"Nah," Chris answered.

"A cockroach?"

"No way!"

"A leech?"

"Close, but no."

"A Fanfiction author?" another guest guessed.

"HEY!" Alias shouted while Marine got a smug look on her face.

"No, that's too good for it!" Chris chuckled.

Maria however then got an idea, and frankly began to look worried.

"Wait a minute!" a wolf guest spoke up. "I think I have it now! And unwanted animal in the city but is not like the other pests, then it must be…"

"What?" the guests chorused.

"What?" Maria asked in concern.

"What?" Marine wondered while Alias once again donned his grim face.

"What?" Chris asked playfully.

"What?" Ivo asked in all curiosity.

"It's Ivo Robotnik!" the wolf howled.

"Right!" Chris cheered.

Ivo stared shocked as the guests cheered as well. He did gain a small relieve at the face of his cousin. Her critical and upset stare at her boyfriend showed her disapproval at that crack. Off to the side, Marine shifted uncomfortably while Alias just sighed and shook his head.

The spirit then solemnly came up and began to lead Ivo away. "Come on, we still have a lot more to see."

"I don't think I want to see anymore," Ivo whispered as he allowed himself to be escorted by the spirit.

* * *

Soon Ivo was walking through a rather poor neighborhood. His eyebrow perked up in confusion as the spirit started to wander off a bit.

"Why are we here?" Ivo asked the spirit.

"Well it's Christmas here too!" the spirit explained.

"Yes but," Ivo continued, "I don't know anybody here."

"Actually you do Ivo," the spirit corrected. "You just didn't know that he lived here." He then pointed to a rather shabby house, the lights from inside giving the home a warm glow. "This here is the home of your worker, Miles Prower."

Nearby at the side of the Prower residence, a familiar cane handle attached to a chain shot up to latch onto the roof chimney. Alias was then riding his cane up with a chimney sweep broom in his other hand. "Perhaps it was the spirit's own kind nature or his love for any and all living things that led them to the home of Ivo's hard working vulpine clerk."

As Alias heaved his self onto the Prower roof, Marine was standing over one of the chimney stacks, wafting in the aroma from below.

_**Charmy: Uh… that storm is getting closer…**_

"Man Alias, you should smell this! They're cooking a turkey down there!"

"Good for you girl. Now if you excuse me," he replied as he politely shoved her aside and began to clean the stack inside.

"No, don't clean the chimney now! You're blocking the smell," she complained as she tried to smell it again, but the broom had indeed stopped the scent.

Down below, Ivo glanced over the rather poor house. "Does Miles really live here?" he asked the spirit.

"Well yeah, but how did you know that?" the spirit asked back as he stopped his wondering.

"You just told me," Ivo answered, though a bit tired of the spirit's forgetful disposition.

"Well, I am sometimes trustworthy," the spirit said with a smirk as he brought Ivo's attention to the window.

Ivo looked in curiosity. There was a simple stove which had what seemed to be a pink hedgehog with a red sweater and flannel green pajama bottoms working over it. "Just who's that?" Ivo asked.

"That would be Miles's wife, Amy Prower," the spirit.

_**Sonic: To this day that still seems weird to say.  
**__**Amy: Aw Sonic, I didn't know you cared!  
**__**(She glomps him.)  
**__**Knuckles: Somebody get the Jaws of Life now.**_

Amy seemed to be finishing foods for dinner, making them ready to serve on the table. She then glances over to the fireplace to see the main course still baking. "Keep a steady turn rate Phillip," she called. "The best turkey is the one that's evenly baked."

Next to the fireplace was a red hedgehog, which was turning a spit for the turkey in the fireplace. "It's kinda hard mom! But it does smell good!"

"Naturally," Amy said as she winked to herself in the mirror.

Up on the roof there was someone else who would agree with Phillip. "Man that smells good…" Marine said. Alias was now working on the next chimney, allowing her to smell the turkey again. She then leaned forward more to smell it, until she leaned too far. With a yelp she fell forward into the chimney.

Alias perked his head up and looked at the now stuck raccoon. "Oh brother, you just love getting into trouble, don't you?"

"Just help me out Alias!" she called. "I'm already most of the way down, just shove me down the rest of the way!"

"Alright," Alias called as he prepared his sweep. "We need to be down there anyway. Just remember two things girl; this'll hurt a little bit, and I knew you weren't ready for Fanfiction!" With that, he began to shove his sweep down.

_**Sonic: Ooh, naughty naughty!**_

After a moment of shoving, Marine screamed as she fell through the chimney, able to move herself to land feet first. "Whew! Least I landed in something soft." She then felt her feet being burned. She looked down to see that she landed on the now boiling turkey. "And hot!" she screamed as she jumped a bit in pain.

Meantime, Amy was sneakily eating a roasted chestnut until a pink fox came up and heard the munching.

"Mom, didn't you say not to eat the chestnuts until dad came home?"

Amy panicked and swallowed the rest in her mouth and turned to her daughter. "Well, you see… I was just testing them! It's a chef's thing Samantha."

"I'm Cindy!" she complained.

"I'm Samantha!" another equally looking fox corrected.

"Oh uh, I'm sorry… Samantha?" Amy guessed to Cindy.

"Cindy!" she corrected.

Amy looked back and forth between her twin daughters a few times. "Whatever," she gave up.

_**Knuckles: Ah, can't you feel the love?**_

"Rather odd family…" Ivo whispered.

"But one of the happiest I've known so far!" the spirit said.

Soon two new voices arose, attracting Ivo's attention. Coming up the street, Miles was walking with a blonde boy hedgehog piggybacking on his shoulders as they sang.

"Tis the season to be jolly and joyous, fa la la!" the boy sang while Miles hummed the tune. "With a burst of happiness it arrives, it's the when the saints can always employ us, to spread the news of true peace and to keep love alive!"

Ivo couldn't help but stare at the child as Miles unknowingly came near and lifted the hedgehog off of his shoulders and onto the ground. He released for a moment, allowing the child to steady himself on a crutch.

"Come on Timmy," Miles spoke once his son was steady. "Let's see if mom has finished Christmas dinner, huh?"

"No problem dad," Timmy said as he hobbled to the door. Miles opened the door for him as Ivo and the spirit watched. Alias then landed from the roof safely and rushed into the open doorway; still yet to be noticed by anyone, save for Ivo.

_**Sonic: Don't mind me, I'm just a robber!**_

Miles and his child came in and closed the door behind them. "Merry Christmas everyone!" Miles called out.

The Prower family's attention came to the head of the house, bringing forth happy smiles. "Dad!" the girls called out as they accidentally ran over Phillip. Miles screamed a bit before was stuck between his loving daughters and the wall. "Huh-hey girls. Hey Phillip," he gasped as he was beginning to lose breath.

"Come on guys, stop crowding daddy," Amy scolded. "Now go on and set the table. Merry Christmas Miles," she crooned as she hugged her husband who hugged her back with a smile and even wrapped his tails around her.

Off to the side Alias smiled at the couple as he sat down next to Marine who was looking at the damage done to her shoes. "You know Marine, I'm not really a big 'Tamy' fan, but I think I did the right thing giving these two their roles." Alias then notices Marine's upset face. "What's the deal with you?"

"Landed on a boiling chicken and ruined my shoes," she mumbled.

"Ah, great" Alias sighed. "You have all the fun." He then saw Marine's extremely harsh glare. "What?" he asked with a shrug as he reached out for something that should've been at his side. But it wasn't. His eyes went wide as he realized the item's absence. "Hey, where's my cane?"

"Wow!" Timmy the hedgehog gasped as he arrived at the dinner table. "Look at all of this! Sweet potatoes, the vegetables, and the chicken! It smells real…" but the boy drifted of and went into a coughing fit, causing all of the family to gather to him while Ivo looked with concern.

_**Charmy: Hey! Cover your mouth!**_

"Oh Timmy," Amy comforted, "You need to rest a bit. Go on and sit down now. So how was he at church?" she asked her husband.

_**Knuckles: He was delicious!**_

"Better than any gold you'll ever see," Miles answered with a smile as they watched Timmy sit himself at the table. "He told me on the way back that he hoped that the people would see him. That he may remind them of the man who made the cripple walk and the blind see."

Ivo continued to watch the family, his interests still on the boy. "He's a remarkable child," he whispered while the spirit nodded, occasionally running his hand through his now microscopically grey hair.

"And so, the Prower family sat to what is arguably one of the best family moments of all the year," Alias narrated inside.

Outside Ivo continued to watch the family. "That's a rather small meal, even for a regular day."

"But they're still very thankful for it," the spirit spoke.

Ivo's face now wore a worried frown. "I never really realized what small wages I pay him."

"Ivo Robotnik," Miles called.

"Miles?" Ivo asked in astonishment, believing that Miles had seen him. He walked through the door like a ghost to see Miles holding up a glass at the table.

"I would like to propose a toast to Ivo Robotnik," Miles announced, "the founder of this meal."

"Ha! Founder of any meal my butt!" Amy scoffed as the girls nodded in agreement. "If fact, if he was here I'd give him a piece of my mind, and I'll know he'll choke on it!"

"Amy," Miles urged, "the children? Christmas?"

Amy cringed a bit knowing what her husband was implying. "Well, I guess that on the greatest of days one should make a toast to people like… Mr. Robotnik… even though he's stingy, self-centered, heartless, uncaring, a miser, a bad dresser," this brought a gasp from the girls, "not to mention that he's-"

"To the founder of the feast, Mr. Robotnik!" Timmy interrupted happily.

"Yeah," Amy grunted, "to Mr. Robotnik, he'll by happy today I have no doubt."

"Hmm," Miles agreed before they sipped their glasses. "Cheers."

Timmy then looked about the house with a smile as soft music arose from nowhere. "God bless us, everyone."

(Timmy):  
**Life is full of great surprises, every day's a gift.  
****The sun comes up and I can feel it lift my spirit.  
****It fills me up with laughter and fills me with song,  
****I look at the ones that I love and know that I belong.**

**Bless us all, who gather here,  
****The loving family I hold dear,**

Soon Miles and Amy couldn't help but join with their son.

(Timmy, Amy, Miles):  
**No place on earth compares with home.  
****And any path will take me back from where I'll roam.**

**Bless us all, that while we live,  
****That we will comfort and forgive.  
****We still have so much that we share  
****With those in need that we see everywhere.**

Soon the children joined as well.

(Prower Family):  
**Let us always love each other. Lead us to the light.  
****Let us hear the voice of reason be it day or night,  
****Let us run from anger, and be caught when we do fall,  
****Teach us in all ways, and please yes please, bless us one and all.**

**Bless us all, throughout our years,  
****With peaceful games and joy filled tears,  
****We reach for you and we stand tall,  
****And in our prayers and dreams, bless us all.**

Soon the music slowed as Timmy finished in solo.

(Timmy):  
**We reach for you, and we stand tall,  
****And in our prayers and dreams, bless us all………**

Timmy dragged the last syllable out, his voice straining until he broke off into a coughing fit. His family gathered tighter until Amy escorted them to take their seats. This entire time, Ivo stood silently with worry in his eyes for the boy.

"Spirit," he called, "will Timothy make it?"

The spirit, who was now mostly grey and even now a long beard strained to get up as he came to Ivo. "I'm afraid I'm the wrong guy to ask that Ivo. That's for the future to see."

"Can't you see anything?" Ivo begged, and also remained quiet of the spirit's sudden change in age look.

"Hang on here," the spirit spoke as he pulled out a pair of wiry glasses. He then squinted a bit at the scene before him. "Well, I do see an empty chair with an ownerless crutch hanging off of it. In other words, if things don't change, then no, Timmy won't live." At this Ivo's concern grew even more. "But then again," the spirit scoffed, "if he's gonna die, then he'd better do it, and decrease the overall population!"

Ivo flinched at the butt biting of his words. The spirit placed a hand on Ivo's shoulder and the world faded into black. Just before the entire scene faded however, it was suddenly paused. Marine put down the universal remote from earlier and looked over to Alias. He was scrambling throughout the home, tossing things carelessly over his back.

"Uh, Alias?" Marine called. "Shouldn't you be narrating right now?"

"Not yet Marine!" Alias shouted as he continued his errand. "Just keep the world on pause for a moment. I have to find my cane!"

"Alias, we don't have time for this!" Marine protested. "You're late enough with this chapter as it is!"

"Just shut up Marine!" Alias spat, "Just shut up right now! That cane's important to me and blast it I ain't leavin without it!"

"Alias…" she warned as she prepared to press play.

"Fine," he sighed. Better to narrate the story than the cane. "Stupid raccoons…" he mumbled. "…stole all my cheese puffs… And so Ivo kept his eyes upon Timmy until he and his family faded into the darkness."

Marine nodded approvingly and pressed play.

"Come on Ivo," the spirit ushered. "My time's almost out."

And so he and Ivo too vanished into the darkness as Ivo's heart honestly made its final turn of repentace.

_**Sonic: You know, there are so many Kingdom Hearts jokes one could make with that last scene…

* * *

**_

Date of Update: 12/27/2007


	6. With Omega as the Future Spirit

The Sonic Christmas Carol  
Chapter 6  
With Omega as the Future Spirit

* * *

As the scene opened back up after so long, we see Ivo and the even older Sonic entering the center of a cemetery where an imposing clock tower stood.

_**Sonic: Say what you like about me, I look good as an old man!  
**__**Amy (silently): Hmm… Is that really what I want to end up with?  
**__**Sonic: What'd you say Amy?  
**__**Amy: Nothing!**_

Ivo kept an eye on his elderly escort, concerned as the humanimal hobbled on, struggling to keep up. "Spirit, are you aging?"

_**Sonic (sarcastically): Nnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooo! Am I?**_

"Well no surprise!" the spirit chuckled and sat down on a nearby bench.

Ivo marveled. "Are all spirits' lives so short?"

Sonic shook his head with a smile. "Nah, most others last much longer. I'm only here for one day! In fact, my time should be up on the stroke of midnight."

Coincidently, the nearby clock tower started to ring to Ivo's shock. "Right now? You can't leave now! I've so much to learn from you!"

_**Sonic: You know, I have that line on tape recording! Anybody want to hear it again?**_

In the belfry of the tower, Marine was struggling to yank the rope to ring the bells. Alias at the moment was glaring out onto the scene, still cross and cane-less from the previous chapter.

_**Sonic: See? He had Marine yank the bells to send me away! He was trying to cut my screen time short!**_

"Despite Ivo's wishes," Alias narrated, "he knew that there was nothing that he could do to prevent the spirit's leaving, nor the grim march of those dreadful bells."

"You can give me a hand here you know!" Marine shouted. Alias smirked as he applauded the raccoon. "I'm gonna kill ya for this!" "Get in line!" the author shouted back.

_**Knuckles: Number 329! Number 329 for killing the Unknown Alias?**_

"Please, don't leave me now!" Ivo begged.

"I don't have a choice Ivo," Sonic shrugged as slowly he became transparent with sparkles.

"But you've done so much!" Ivo insisted. "You've changed me!"

"But that means that I have to leave," Sonic countered. "Besides, you still have to have to meet the spirit of Christmas yet to come."

"…… The future?" Ivo gasped in fear. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Sonic said with his hand laid on Ivo's shoulder. "Now go, and get to know him!" Sonic then laughed as the last bell rang, and the remainder of him faded from sight and the sparkles disappeared.

Ivo shivered as a chill set in. He looked behind him to see a heavy fog quickly moving in. In a moment of panic, he ran off to outrun the fog, but the fog was too quick and enveloped him in seconds. Soon enough, the fog fell to let Ivo see how it flowed thru the graveyard. He looked around until he saw the final spirit. Ivo was shocked for a second and fell to the ground at the sight.

The spirit was dressed in robe, looking more like the Grim Reaper. The hood was down to reveal the mechanical head of E-123, Omega.

_**Charmy (in a metallic tone): THIS IS THE FUTURE, A DARK AND SCARY WORLD RULED BY ROBOTS!**_

"Are you… the spirit of Christmas yet to come?" Ivo asked in fear. The spirit merely nodded his head. "Well then, it's obvious to see that I fear you more than any spirit so far…"

At the tower, Marine and Alias poked their heads out from the tower's door. "Man, I don't think I want to be around for this part…" Marine moaned.

"…Well, I can't blame you for that," Alias mused as he opened a portal behind them. "You're on your own for this chapter guys. See you in the next one. Come on Marine!"

As Alias went through the portal, Marine lingered back for a bit to take one final look. "Man, I'm never gonna bet again…"

Suddenly a loud clink came from her waist. In that instant, she was pulled back at high speed, screaming for her life as the portal closed off in the distance. She came to a sudden stop and groaned in pain. Whatever held its grasp on her let go, and she looked in surprise at what it was. It was Alias's grapple cane, only now in the hands of Ivo.

_**Charmy: This I have to admit, was one of the funniest bloopers in this show.**_

"Oh no you don't, if I have to go through this, it won't be alone!" Ivo growled.

"Well why didn't you grab the narrator?" Marine spat.

"He's already gone."

"………Oh yeah……"

Omega drummed his metallic fingers on his arm, enticing their attention once more.

"Oh, my apologies spirit," Ivo spoke. "I am ready to see the future, to follow you, with a thankful heart." However, despite his words, the spirit remained silent.

_**Knuckles (Metallic): MUST RESIST URGE TO KILL!**_

"………Aren't you going to speak to me?" Ivo asked. The spirit just placed one cold hand on Ivo's shoulder, the second waved out to 'Swirly Photoshop magic' portal. "Ah yes, time runs short. Lead the way spirit."

And so the two stepped forward while Marine tried to go the other way, only for the crook of the cane to snag her neck and drag her along.

As they exited, they saw the town of Station Square once more. It was Christmas again, only the snow was replaced with rain. Anyone out there was under an umbrella, and there wasn't any apparent cheer anywhere. Before the trio was a quartet of business men, mauling over recent news.

"I don't how it happened, and I don't care. All that I know is that he's dead!" a pig began. "Last night, supposedly."

"I wonder what finally did him in," a dog added. "I thought he'd never go!"

"Well personally don't care how or why he's gone," a moose wondered. "What I want to know is what he has done with all of his money!"

"Wouldn't we all?" a chameleon scoffed. "But he didn't leave it to me, that's all I know."

"Well, it'll probably be a cheep funeral to top it all of. Don't know anyone who'd go to it," the pig added.

"I wouldn't mind going… if lunch was provided!" the dog howled in laughter.

With that, the men began to leave as the spectators watched in silence.

"I knew those men…" Ivo mused. "I've done business with them before. Spirit, do you know who they were talking about?"

"Oh gee, I wonder!" Marine spat before holding up her bag. "Hey, want a cookie?"

"…No thanks. My question spirit?"

The spirit just pointed once more, this time to a small gathering in an alley nearby them. Three certain birds were holding parcels, facing a well dressed bat.

_**Rouge: Just for the record, I take offense of this!  
**__**Knuckles: Really? Cause I can see this thing happening in real life…  
**__**(TWONK!)**_

"So, back from the house of sadness already?" Rouge asked of the thieves.

"House of sadness is right!" Jet laughed. "Sad that he didn't die off years ago!"

"Well then, what did you three get for old Rouge to remember him by?" she slyly asked, tickling the chests of the men.

"Knock it off already Rouge!" Wave interrupted.

"Well, I got these collar buttons from his dresser!" Storm said hopefully. "Mother of pearl too!"

"Oh yeah?" Jet boasted. "Well I snagged his bed curtains! Very fine damask!"

"Very cheep damask," Rouge corrected with a mutter. "But, still worth a few bucks I guess."

"Then you'll love this!" Wave said raising her bundle. "Here are his blankets, fresh from his deathbed."

"Hmm!" Rouge was surprised. "They're still warm! I don't pay extra for that you know!"

"Ha! You should! It was the only warmth he ever had!" Wave countered and they erupted into laughter.

The trio watched this scene, Ivo in particular drawing conclusions. "I see now spirit. My own death will be like this person's. Everyone will be happy that I'm dead and gone. But my life's changed now spirit! I'm not like that anymore. Please, show me some happiness in this world. I don't want those conversations to be my only experiences of this place."

The spirit obliged, turning them all around. But not to see the dreary town square; instead they saw a familiar house.

"It's Miles Prower's house!" Ivo sighed in relief.

"Ah good!" Marine cried. "I was hoping to taste that turkey again!"

"Yeah," Ivo agreed. "Thank you for taking us here spirit. A definite place of joy and laughter!"

The both of them paused though in realization. Marine was the one to point out the problem. "But why is it quiet?"

The spirit answered, again by pointing. The two looked with concern through the window, the first sight being that of a crying Amy Prower. Cindy then came up, seeing the occurrence. "Mom… you're crying again."

"Wh… no!" Amy insisted as she wiped her eyes. "It's just the lamplight. It hurts my eyes."

The two then figured what the cause of the pain was, Ivo taking it harder than the sailoress. "Oh no… not Timmy!"

Once her eyes were clear for the moment, Amy turned to her daughters with a forced smile. "There, see? My eyes just get a little weak in the dim light. I'd… rather not show weak eyes to your father. Not for anything in the world. Speaking of which he should be back by now…"

Nearby Phillip was turning the spit again, also with saddened spirits. "It seems he has been walking kinda slowly these last couple of days…"

The door then opened, a solemn but calm Miles making his entrance. "Hello everyone."

"Daddy," the girls called as the three children came to him, most decidedly slower and less enthusiastic than before.

"Hello girls, hello Phillip," Miles greeted, seeming to hug his children all the more appreciate.

"Kids, go ahead and set the table…" Amy insisted as she held her husband. "So… how was the churchyard?"

"It'll be beautiful Amy, it actually would've done you good to see it…" Miles answered. "I picked a spot for Timmy to see… well, it's that spot on the hill where you can look down and see the ducks swimming on the river. He always liked…"

"Timmy always did like watching the ducks on the river…" Amy finished calmly.

Marine's heart sagged as Ivo's fingers began to claw at the pane. "Spirit," he called back, "Please tell me that this can't really happen. A Christmas so sad and depressing, how can anyone endure it?"

At the table, they all were silent, until Miles began to speak, and with great confidence. "Everyone, as long as people are born, there will be people who die. It's a fact of life. And I know for a fact that we won't forget dear Timmy, just hopefully not as the first death that we see. We can only be happy that Timmy is now in paradise and that he'll be waiting for us there."

The world around them began to dim again, and the last thing that Ivo and Marine saw was what the present spirit saw as well: an empty chair with an ownerless crutch hanging off of it.

* * *

As the world reconstructed around them again, they found themselves walking with the spirit in the graveyard again.

"No," Ivo sighed, "Do we really have to come here again?"

"Yeah! That last scene was depressing enough as it is!" Marine protested.

However, despite their cries, the spirit still remained quiet, leading the two.

"Well then, there's something you wanted to show me, is that it?" Ivo asked.

The spirit stopped, allowing Ivo to stand before it. Marine stayed close to the human, though just lingering at best. "Spirit, I know there's a question that I have to ask. I'm afraid to, but I have to. Who was the wretch whose death made so many people happy?"

The spirit pointed more prominently than ever before, Ivo following the direction to specific grave nearby. It stood silently, not even a stone's throw distance away, and no more different than the next grave.

Ivo stepped slowly and carefully, before rushing back to the spirit. "Spirit, one last question…"

_**Sonic: Who won the Super Bowl of '98?**_

"These things you have shown me, will they happen? Or can they just simply be able to happen?"

The spirit just pointed all the more at the grave. Ivo went back, cautiously turning again. "These things can be changed!"

Ivo went on, stopped, and pointed at a different grave in cowardice. The spirit's finger remained unchanged. "Someone can fix their life!" Ivo insisted.

Finally he arrived at the grave, the deceased's name covered by the snow. Slowly, he brushed the snow away, his fear only growing all the more as each letter was revealed. The name was soon fully uncovered, and Ivo wept.

"Ivo Robotnik," he read. He turned in desperation while Marine couldn't help but wish that she was recording this incident for herself.

_**Sonic: Yep, insult the egghead all you like, but you can't deny that he does a good job at his role…**_

"Please spirit!" Ivo begged. "Please tell me that this cannot happen! I've changed spirit; all three of you changed me! There must be a way to prevent this; otherwise you wouldn't show me in the first place! I will honor Christmas, and try to keep it all the year! I will live my life in the past, present, and future! I will not forget the lesson you three have taught me! Please tell me that there's a way to change this name on the tombstone!"

At this point, Ivo was on his knees, grasping at the spirits cloak in agony and desperation. "Please spirit, SPEAK TO ME!"

At this, Ivo leaned against the spirit, only for the cloth to fall.

And then, he woke up.

* * *

Date of Update: 11/18/2008  
DON'T YOU SAY A WORD!

The Unknown Alias's status: Signed Out.


	7. With Alias as the Narrator

The Sonic Christmas Carol  
Chapter 7  
With Alias as the Narrator

* * *

Ivo's eyes shot open in shock in the change in surroundings. He knelt up to see the figure, the graveyard; it all was gone and replaced with his bedroom!

Ivo looked in his hands to see the spirit's cloak replaced with his own blankets. He looked around in relief. "It's my room!"

Marine was also in awe, and sat down on the same windowsill with a sigh of relief. Now, imagine her shock when she heard Alias beside her.

"Yes, indeed it was his room! The bed was his own, the room was his own, the home was his own!"

"AHHH!" Marine screamed in shock. "You're back?"

_**Sonic: What? You really thought he was gone for good?  
**__**Knuckles: I hoped!**_

"Well of course! I said I would be!" Alias answered joyously. "But the best part for Ivo, was that his present and future laid before him, and that it could be changed."

"I will live my life in the past, the present, and the future!" Ivo proclaimed before dropping to his knees. "Oh Vector my partner, thank God for this day! Thank God and Christmas and everything else! I say on my knees Vector, on my knees!"

_**Knuckles: 'Thank everything else', eh? Ok then! Thank Clay Aiken, thank Michael Jackson, thank Madonna…**_

Ivo looked to his side and was in relief at the sight of his bed. "My bed curtains, my blankets! They're all still here! And I'm still here! It was a miracle!"

Ivo couldn't stand still out of his rejoice. He paced his room, stopping only once to see his messy bed head (what little he had…) and scoff at the sight before moving on. "I'm so excited; I don't know what to do! I'm as light as a feather, happy as an angel, giddy as an obsessed fan girl…"

_**Sonic: Translation, 'Amy Rose'.  
**__**(TWONK!)  
**__**Sonic (Dizzy): Ohh… look at the flying chao…  
**__**Tails: Uh Sonic? Cheese is over here…**_

Nearby, Marine carefully sat beside Alias on the outside sill while he closed the window quietly. "Uh, Alias? Should we really be sitting here? Don't you remember what happened the last time he did?"

"Marine, the story's almost finally over. Ivo is saved, and we're in the home stretch. What can possibly go wrong?"

_**Charmy: Do you possibly know Timmy Turner?**_

Ivo then rushed to the window, threw it open, throwing the two back down to Earth. Ivo looked about until he saw Charmy who was just walking by (though still using the wreath from yesterday to keep warm).

"You there boy!" Ivo called out.

"Who, me?" Charmy said, pausing a bit to see Marine pass by back to Alias.

"Tell me, what's today?" Ivo asked.

"……… Old man say what?" Charmy spoke confused.

"I said, what is today?" Ivo asked again.

"Today? It's Christmas Day sir!" Charmy answered.

"Christmas Day? Christmas!?!" Ivo exclaimed happily. "I didn't miss it! I still have time! Those spirits did it all in one night! Huh, of course they can! They can do anything they like!"

"……… Yup, they sure can sir!" Charmy supported before holding up the classic sign of a pot with a large crack in it.

"Listen, do you know about the grocery in the next street over?" Ivo asked.

"Yeah! Sure I do!" Charmy answered back.

"Ooh! A smart boy! A smart one indeed!" Ivo praised, his happiness obviously becoming overwhelming.

_**Charmy:……… Heeeeeeeeey! Did he just call me dumb?**_

"Do you know if they're still selling that prize turkey of theirs?" Ivo asked.

"The one twice as big as me? I saw this morning," Charmy answered.

"Good! And may I just say, it's great talking with you! Go buy it for me!" Ivo demanded.

"……… You're joking, right?" the bee spat.

"No! Buy it and I will give you a ring. No! 100 rings!" Ivo said happily.

Charmy could only looked in shock as the stingy man from yesterday indeed tossed him a bag, filled with enough money for the turkey and 100 extra. He picked it up, the stun wearing off. "Yes sir!" he cried as he flew off.

"And so the insect was off like a shot," Alias narrated. "So eager and so elate-AHH!" he stopped as Charmy accidentally ran into both him and Marine.

_**Charmy: CUT! Take two! Beep beep!**_

"Oh, sorry!" Charmy apologized before leaving once more.

Up above, Ivo closed his window before selecting some clothes from his closet. "Yes… I'll take that turkey straight to Miles Prower… it'll be twice little Timmy's size! It'll be such a great surprise!"

"And so, few moments later and dressed in his finest, Ivo came out into the world, ready to join them in celebrating Christmas!" Alias spoke.

Behind them, Ivo indeed came out, now dressed as he did for 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game. Passing many, he called out "Merry Christmas!", much to their surprise. Greeting all that he could, he quickly came to the duo. Apologetically, he handed Alias back his cane with a "Merry Christmas!" and went on his way.

"And also with you Sir Robotnik!" Alias exchanged before continuing his narrative. "As he made his way with his greetings, all were out an about on this glorious morning. So it was not too long until he came upon two familiar faces."

Espio and Mighty were leaving another business, suddenly seeing Ivo rushing up to them. Mighty immediately readied his arm before Espio again held him back. "Mr. Robotnik…" Mighty grumbled.

"Hello gentlemen!" Ivo greeted. "Listen, about that donation you've asked me for. I've changed my mind! Put me down for..."

Both leaned in as Ivo whispered his amount, to their surprise. "How much!?!?" Mighty gasped.

"And not a ring less," Ivo smirked. "Many bank payments are in that I'll let you know."

"…Wow…" Mighty whispered. "I just wish there was something we could give to you."

Espio smiled as he then removed his green scarf, holding it out to Ivo who was in shock. "F-for me? A gift?" he asked. He wrapped it around his neck as the chameleon simply nodded. "……Thank you. Thank you! A thousand times! And Merry Christmas!"

Suddenly Charmy rushed up, the wrapped turkey barely in his arms. "Here's your turkey Mr. Robotnik!"

"Marvelous! Come with me!" Ivo began as they took off. Naturally, the music picks up.

(Ivo):  
**With a thankful heart, with an endless joy  
****With a growing family every girl and boy  
****Will be nephew and niece to me!**

(Gathering crowd):  
_**Will be nephew and niece to me!**_

(Ivo):  
**Will bring love, hope, and peace to me!**

(Crowd):  
_**Love, hope, and peace to me!**_

**Yes and every night will end, and every day shall start,  
****With a grateful prayer and a thankful heart!  
****With an open smile and with open doors  
****I will bid you welcome what is mine is yours  
****With a glass raised to toast your health!  
**_**With a glass raised to toast your health!  
**_**And a promise to share the wealth!  
**_**Promise to share the wealth!  
**_**I will sail a friendly course, file a friendly chart,  
****On a sea of love and a thankful heart!**

**Life is like a journey…  
****Who knows when it ends?  
****Yes and if you need to know,  
****The measure of a man,  
****You simply count his friends!  
****Stop and look around you!  
****The glory that you see…  
****Is born again each day.  
****Don't let it slip away.  
****How precious life can be!**

Ivo soon went about the town, picking up more things from the store for his plan. As he went, he stopped by homes of his renters, giving gifts and joy. Why, he even went so far as to stop at the local nursing home where his even more elderly grandfather and less-than-but-still-elderly employer were housed to give them gifts. He surprised all he met with his changed ways, shocking even cousin Maria when he stopped to give gifts to her and Chris. Soon enough most of the town was following Ivo, joining and watching this new man. His penultimate stop became his own business, leaving much coal for his chao workers for when they return. As Ivo left his business to got to his final stop, he continued his singing.

**With a thankful heart that is wide awake  
****I make this promise: every breath I take  
****Will be used now to sing your praise!  
**_**Used now to sing your praise!  
**_**And to beg you to share my days!  
**_**Beg you to share your days!  
**_**With a loving guarantee, that even if we part,  
****I will hold you close in a thankful heart!**

**I will hold you close in a thankful……… heart!**

Finally, they all arrived at the Prower residence. Ivo quickly had them all go to the side and out of sight. He took a deep breath, forced his formerly usual face, and knocked loudly on the door. He then noticed Charmy still behind him with the turkey and sent him to the rest. He reformed his face and then spoke aloud. "Miles Prower!"

The door opened slowly, a shaky Miles peeking out. "M-m-m-m-Mr. Robotnik?"

"So here you are," Ivo stated, sounding too much like his old self. "You were not at work as we discussed."

"But sir, we did discuss it," Miles protested timidly. "You gave me the day off for Christmas."

"I?" Ivo spat. "I, Ivo Robotnik, gave you the day off? Does that sound like something I would do?"

"N-n-n-no sir, but you did!" the fox answered.

"I've had enough of this Mr. Prower," Ivo said darkly.

Amy, who was beside the door frame inside, heard it all and reached her breaking point at that line. "And I, sir, have had enough of you!"

"Now Amy…" Miles failed to reign.

"And therefore Miles Prower," Ivo began.

"And therefore you will leave this house right now!" Amy shouted.

"And therefore I will raise your salary!" Ivo finished with a smile.

"And I'm gonna raise you right off of the gr-" Amy began, her Piko Hammer ready to swing when she stopped in realization. "Come again?"

"I am going to raise your salary," Ivo repeated. "And pay your mortgage."

Amy blinked before looking at her hammer and tucked it behind her back, dragging Miles in front of her. "Really?" Miles asked, astonished. "W-well come in Mr. Robotnik!"

"Before I do that Miles, would you and your family like to join us for a turkey dinner on this fine Christmas day?" Ivo then stepped inside to show the townsfolk, Charmy first with the turkey. "Merry Christmas."

The family looked on at the clamor as the already prepared food was being placed on their table before joining in on the excitement. Outside Alias and Marine (who was finishing the last of her cookies,) looked in pleasure as Alias looked back out to the readers, happily twirling his cane. "Ivo indeed made good on his word, and better! He did it all as he promised, and infinitely more."

"But uh… what about Timmy?" Marine asked with worry.

"Ivo was well aware of what had to be done," Alias spoke. "He contributed well to Timmy's health. In the end, it was more than enough to receive the medical attention he needed. Thanks to Ivo's care, Timmy got to live on."

"Aw, well isn't that sweet?" Marine spoke with a smile.

"And to Timmy," Alias continued, "Ivo became like a second father. Ivo Robotnik had become as good a friend, as good an employer, and as good a man as the city of Station Square had ever known. Ever since it was known that Ivo knew how to keep the message and spirit of Christmas alive throughout the year long, claiming that any could do the same if they knew how. May this be true with us, and all. So as Timmy gazed about the banquet that Ivo provided, he spoke…"

Inside the house, little Timmy sat on Ivo knee at the head of the table, and indeed spoke. "God bless us."

"Indeed," Ivo joined. "God bless us. Everyone."

(All):

**The love we found,  
****The love we found.  
****We carry with us,  
****So we're never quite alone.**

**The love we found,  
****The love we found.  
****The sweetest dream,  
****That we have ever known…**

**The love we found,  
****The love we found.  
****We carry with us,  
****So we're never quite alone…**

The view then moves out of the house, showing the massive throng that still awaited at the Prower house. On the outskirt, Alias and Marine were waving goodbye.

"Later guys! And Merry Christmas!" Marine shouted.

"Farewell to you all, and heed the message well!" Alias shouted.

As the view fades to black, we can still hear Marine and Alias talk to each other while the credits went along.

"You know Alias, I have to admit it. Despite a few 'mishaps'… this actually was pretty fun!"

"Aw, no problem! I should thank you actually! You didn't have to do this you know."

"Uh… Alias? I did. I lost a bet, remember?"

"Oh yeah… what was that bet anyway?"

"You don't remember? You were there at the time…"

At that point you can here a classic record scratch as the credits were replaced with a new scene: Alias and Marine standing across from Big.

"Now, hang on a minute!" Alias said. "You're telling us, that you can be cool."

Big nodded his head.

"If you're right, I have to join this nutjob in hostin' his Christmas story?" Marine clarified.

Big nodded again.

"But if you're wrong, you have to give up your spot in Sonic Chronicles?" Alias finished.

Big nodded again.

The duo looked at each other for one split second before grinning wildly at the cat and said the same thing: "You're going down man!"

Big then pulled out a pair of shades, perfectly made for his head. He crossed his arms in front of his chest in a casual manner. Then, he spoke. However, this time his voice was deep, soulful, and to quote an acquaintance of mine, 'hunky and irresistible'. "Yo baby, how's it going?"

Silence reigned for a few seconds before the duo shouted. "Danggit!" "D'arvit!"

The view then faded back into the credits while Alias said one last thing. "Nope. Don't remember anything like that."

**The End**

* * *

The video was stopped, the some viewers now staring at Big who just chuckled.

"Well, the movie's over. What's the final judgment?" Sonic shouted.

To his surprise however, most of the others were already asleep. Sonic blinked before shrugging his shoulders with a smirk. He turned off the TV, dimmed down the lights, and pulled up a pillow. They'll decide later.

As Sonic fell asleep, only one last thing was spoken, and it was whispered my Knuckles.

"I still think _Santa Claus Conquers the Martians_ is the worst Christmas movie ever…"

* * *

Ladies and Gentlemen, please heed the message that this story holds. Be you Christian or not, the lesson here must still be heeded by all people.

Then the king will say to those on his right 'Come, you who are blessed by my Father. Inherit the kingdom prepared for you from the foundation of the world. For I was hungry and you gave me food, I was thirsty and you gave me drink, a stranger and you welcomed me, naked and you clothed me, ill and you cared for me, in prison and you visited me.' Then the righteous will answer him and say, 'Lord, when did we see you hungry and feed you, or thirsty and give you drink? When did we see you a stranger and welcome you, or naked and clothe you? When did we see you ill or in prison, and visited you?' And the king will say to them in reply 'Amen, I say to you, whatever you did to one of these least brothers of mine, you did for me.'  
-Matthew 25: 34-40

The Unknown Alias's status: signed out.

Date of completion: 11/30/2008


End file.
